


Harbinger of Sorrows

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Dr Jackson and a colleague bring something unpleasant back through the gate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Harbinger of Sorrows

"Crap!"

Daniel Jackson looked up from his computer terminal to see Dr Alex Kessler crumple up a piece of paper and toss it onto a rapidly growing pile.

"You ok Alex" he asked quietly studying the young woman. Her long auburn hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head with, he counted, four pencils stuck either behind her ear or in the bun. She also has a pencil clenched between her teeth. Her glasses were sitting at the end of her nose as she looked up at him. Her azure blue eyes peering out from behind them. She was clearly not happy. Daniel couldn't help but laugh at her comical appearance. 

"What the hell is so funny?" she demanded.

"Alex go look in a mirror" he chuckled. 

"I don't understand you" she pushed her glasses up and stormed out of the room.

"Yes you do," he thought to himself. He had become used to her fits of temper the last couple of weeks. They had met three weeks ago before a joint mission to P3X3317. SG7 had discovered some temple ruins and General Hammond had authorized SG1 to accompany them back to the planet for further research. Daniel had been late for his first briefing with Dr Kessler and she had delighted in giving him a hard time about it. She had taken to ribbing him every time he left the door open for it. He chuckled to himself. She never missed an opportunity. He was secretly happy every time he got one up on her. She kept telling him it wasn't his job. "Daniel you're supposed to be the nice one" she would say. They had spent a lot of time together exploring the temple and cataloging their findings and he had come to like her very much. She had a brilliant mind and a wicked sense of humor. She had even caught Jack off guard a few times, and that was hard to do. Alex was special, he found her incredibly easy to talk to like he had known her forever. They had shared much about themselves during conversations that lasted well into the night. The commonalties of their lives gave them unique understanding of one another. They had both suffered deep losses and found a bond in that, but there was so much more. She was in every way the sister he never had, she listened to him, she understood him, and sometimes to his chagrin defended him vehemently. She could make you feel like you could over come anything or she could cut a you right down to size when crossed as Sargent Ross had found out on evening when he criticized the work the two doctors were doing. Informing him it would be best if he did not speak until he overcame his "blatant ignorance" Sargent Ross had turned wonderful shades of crimson as he bit back a retort. She was, after all, his superior officer. He had stalked off saying "yes Major Kessler". " She's definitely not your average military," he thought. Though most of the people around him weren't. She didn't have the toughness of a career officer, but she could easily hold her own among them. Daniel was startled out of his reverie by the sound of something hitting the wall. He didn't have to look. "Ice cubes" he shook his head "she's throwing ice cubes again." This was another habit of hers he'd gotten used to. Whenever she was mad she threw ice cubes against the wall.

"SONOFABITCH!" she shouted as she hurled a fistful against the wall. 

"Yep" Daniel thought, "she's really mad"

Daniel got up to where Alex was now siting on the floor, her back against the wall, arms folded over her knees and her head resting on them. "Alex maybe it's time for a break huh?" he said sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry" she sighed looking up at him "I know I am being a pain, it's just so damn frustrating. God I feel so stupid. I'll be 80 by the time I finish this translation"

" Well Alex if you haven't figured it out by the time you're 65 I suggest moving on" he grinned at her. "Look I don't get it either. You'd think between the two of us we could come up with something better than _don't open this_ " he stood up and offered his hand to Alex "come on lets go there's a pot of coffee that has our name's on it."

Alex took his hand. "You're right time for a break"

As they exited the lab the felt the floor begin to shake. The shaking intensified rattling books off the shelves and the urn Alex had been working off the table. Just as suddenly as it had begun the shaking stopped.

Daniel and Alex stared at each other in stunned silence. 

"What was that?" Alex said looking around the lab which was now in shambles.

"Let's find out" Daniel headed down the corridor with Alex on his heels.

In the lab a dark figure emerged from behind the table, it hissed at the light and slipped into the comfort of the shadows.

 

"A little quake" Alex was still shaking her head as they entered the lab "welcome to ground zero" she said surveying the damage.

Daniel found the urn on the other side of the table. "So much for _don't open this_ ," he said flatly as he picked up the pieces.

"Murphy's law" she said " and I still haven't had my coffee"

Daniel was done. "That's it! Coffee first clean up later come on" They headed for the commissary. 

They found jack, Sam, and Teal'c at a table jack waved them over.

"Hi kids how's your day going?" Jack said with a smile.

"Oh just great" Daniel and Alex answered in unison both of their tones clearly sarcastic.

"Bad day huh" Sam asked.

"Really bad" Daniel said.

"Terrible" Alex continued.

"CRAPPY" again in unison.

"Oh" Sam said almost sorry that she asked, "I see"

"Sorry" they said.

"Will you two stop doing that" jack glared at them.

"What?" they asked

"That. It's like you share the same brain!" he sat back exasperated.

"Colonel O'Neill I don't see how that is possible" Teal'c responded.

Daniel, Alex and Sam were laughing. Jack just shook his head. "It's an expression Teal'c never mind"

Jack looked at Daniel and Alex they looked beat. They had been pouring over their artifacts since they returned from P3X3317 five days ago. He doubted either of them had slept much. "You guys look terrible," he finally said.

"Oh" Alex sniffed "jack I'm hurt" she wrinkled her nose at him.

Ignoring her sarcasm " when was the last time you slept?" he asked

Alex and Daniel both had to think about it. "Thursday night" Daniel answered.

"It's now Saturday night" Jack informed them.

"Oh" Alex said surprised.

"Time flies" they said in unison again.

Jack grumbled and shook his head as the others laughed. Teal'c sat and watched, he still did not fully understand humans.

* * *

Alex swore as she looked at the clock. "4:30" the digital display read. She stumbled to her bed and took off her shoes. "I didn't think it was possible to be this tired," she said aloud. She and Daniel had spent hours trying to put the lab back together. Then they focused on the urn and decided it could wait until the morning. Daniel thoughtfully pointed out it was morning. Alex had told him it would wait until later in the morning. Much later. She lay back on the bed and drifted off to sleep immediately. Silently a dark figure approached her bed. It studied her sleeping figure. It's face set in a snarl as it seethed at her peaceful sleep. "Not tonight" it glowered "not ever again" a faint glow emanated from it's hand as it closed on forehead.

Alex woke up with a strangled cry "NO!" she pushed her self into the corner and rolled into a protective ball. "God NO!" she sobbed uncontrollably. Images of the nightmare flooded her vision. Daniel screaming in agony still filled her ears. Her rage unchecked at her inability to stop it. "You wont do this" "you cant stop me like you couldn't stop me before I will take him. You will be alone again" the voices echoed in her mind. Her chest tightened as a wave of panic swept through her. "I will take him" the voice repeated it's self. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Startled Alex screamed again. And buried her head further into her chest.

Daniel heard Alex screaming down the hall as he approached her quarters. He ran the rest of the way and frantically knocked at her door hearing her panic filled scream again he rushed in. he was shocked at the sight before him. Alex was huddled into a tight ball in the corner of her bed. She was drenched in sweat and shook violently with each sob. "Alex!" he said alarmed.

"No!" she cried, "it's not real!"

A guard had also heard Alex screaming, and was now at the door. Daniel put his hand out to prevent the man from entering. He knew what had happened and didn't want Alex to face a crowd.

"It's ok Sargent" he said quietly "she just had a nightmare"

The guard gave Daniel a questioning look but decided not to press the issue and left.

Daniel crossed over to Alex and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Alex it's Daniel" he said softly

Slowly she lifted her head. Her eyes were red from crying. . Overwhelmed with the realization it was a dream she stared at him. "Daniel?" she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears once more.

Daniel sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around the frightened young woman. He was no stranger to the terrors of nightmares. And from the look on his friend's face this one must have been a doozy. He sat silently rubbing Alex's back until she regained her composure. "You ok?" he finally asked brushing her hair away from her face as she looked at him. 

Alex nodded her head, the nightmare images slowly fading. " I had a really bad dream," she said.

"Evidently" he smiled at her.

She nodded again "I haven't had a nightmare like that since- well it's been a long time"

Daniel knew what she meant. She had talked about the nightmares she had after her husband and daughter were killed. He was tempted to ask her about the dream but decided against it. He had a terrible dream as well and if hers were that bad it would be better if she didn't talk about it. Some dreams should remain hidden.

"Daniel I'm ok" she took a deep breath and sat up. " Don't think I will go back to sleep anytime soon though" she gave him a slight smile and got up. "What time is it anyway?" she asked as she went to her sink soaked a wash rag and pressed it to her face.

"10:30" Daniel replied getting up himself. "You up to breakfast?"

"Sure" she smiled at him "but I should change first so you'll either have to turn your back or wait out side"

Daniel's face flushed red and Alex gave him a crooked grin. "She enjoys that too much," he thought as he left the room. 

Ten minutes later Alex emerged looking considerably better than when Daniel had first seen her. She smiled warmly at him. "Sorry about that" she sighed " I know I am not a morning person but that was ridiculous"

He laughed at her, "that's Alex for you" he thought. He was still concerned about her. He knew how disturbing nightmares could be and inside he was sure she was not shrugging it off so easily.

They walked to the commissary quietly discussing their approach to reconstructing the urn. 

* * *

They had worked on putting the urn back together all day. Finally it was in one piece again. 

"That was the jigsaw puzzle from hell" Daniel sat back in his chair, slipping his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He had a glimmer of a memory. A dark figure standing above him and Alex. She was screaming for him to help her. He couldn't there was so much pain. Searing pain every nerve was raw with it. " ** _STOP!_** " he screamed. 

Alex reached forward as Daniel kicked out at the desk pushing his chair backward. She caught the front of his shirt before he hit the floor. He grabbed her arms pulling her down on top of him.

"Daniel! DANIEL! Look at me!" he was shaking uncontrollably. "DANIEL!"

His eyes snapped open wide with terror" I- wont- let – HIM" he gasped "I WONT LET HIM TAKE YOU!" his grip on her loosened and he fell back unconscious.

Alex's hand flew up to the security alarm. "This is Dr. Alex Kessler I need a med. team down here NOW!"

"Daniel it's going to be ok. I promise it will be ok" she felt so helpless as she waited for help. "Daniel please open your eyes. It's ok you're safe. I promise you. Just please wake up" she could feel the tears fall on her cheeks.

He stirred in her arms and slowly opened his eyes. 

"S-safe?" his eyes questioned her.

"I swear it Daniel nothing can hurt you here"

His eyes widened as he shook his head "no..."

" Daniel it's ok. We're ok here we're safe."

She felt a chill as Daniel looked at her, the pain and fear in his tear filled eyes piercing through her. 

"I'm sorry" she could barely hear him" I should have protected you"

"What?!" she couldn't believe what she had heard. 'He thinks something happened to me'. "Daniel I'm-"

He had slipped away from her again.

"Oh God, Daniel what do you think happened to me." She whispered as she heard help running for her office.

* * *

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alex shouted.

"Calm down Dr Kessler" Colonel Jack O'Neill regarded the agitated young woman across the table from him. 

"Its ok Alex" he had been trying for nearly an hour to calm her down and find out what had happened to Daniel. Neither was going well.

"No it's NOT ok Colonel" she choked back a sob. " I have no idea what happened. We were working and then he..." her voice trailed off. She couldn't wipe the image of his face from her mind. His words ' I should have protected you' rang in her ears. She couldn't shake the feeling she had to help him. She was the only one who could do it.

"Dr Kessler!"

"WHAT?" she snapped at him. " I'm sorry sir. What's taking so long?''

"No need to apologize Alex." Jacks voice softened " I know you're concerned about him...we all are. They will tell us as soon as they know anything. Trust me ok?''

She gave him a forced smile." I know"

Jack watched as she paced the room. "She's as bad as I am," he thought. He knew she was terribly worried. They were silent for a long time. Alex pacing back and forth and jack quietly studying her.

He thought about their first meeting. He and Daniel were walking along the corridor. The young anthropologist going on about the rock SG7 had just brought back from P3X3317. He was thrilled about going to the planet to study the ruins. He had then remembered about having to meet Dr. Kessler in one of the labs.

_  
_

"Damnit I'm late" he shouted as he took off down the hall.

"Daniel slow down you're going to hurt someone" he yelled back. As if to prove the point he heard a yelp as Daniel turned the corner closely followed by the sound of books and people hitting the ground. Jack rounded the corner to find a Disheveled Jackson helping an equally disheveled young woman to her feet. 

"All right where is it?!" she said holding her head in her hands.

"Where's what?" Daniel asked

"The sign" she looked really irritated

"Uh what sign?"

" The one with the giant BULLSEYE on it that reads "Please abuse Alex Kessler today"

"Oh! You're Dr. Kessler"

"Unfortunately yes and you're...?"

"Daniel Jackson and I am really really sorry. Very truly sorry" he was picking up her papers and books " **really very sorry** are you all right?"

She nodded rubbing the back of her head. 

"I am so sorry Dr. Kessler"

" I know you've said it four times now"

Jack laughed. The expression on her face was just too much. Since regaining her composure she was caught somewhere between anger and amusement at his friend. She flashed him a smile then tuned her attention back to Daniel who was still gathering up her things. Jack was pretty sure she was no longer angry with Daniel, he however suspected she was going to make him sweat a little more. 

"Dr. Jackson!" she said through clenched teeth Jack had been right " I realize you did not mean to barrel into me your apology is accepted. What I fail to understand is why I had to come searching for you!" she placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot lightly on the ground. Jack watched as his friend's shoulders visibly sagged. 

"Dr. Kessler I am sorry I lost track...there is no excuse I am really sorry"

"Dr. Jackson" her tone still deadly serious as she looked him in the eye." I thought I had missed **you.** "

A broad grin spread across her face" it's now my turn to be sorry"

Jack grinned as well when Daniel realized what she had said

"You- I- That's!" he stammered becoming angry himself. He threw up his hands in exasperation.

Jack was chuckling

"You're amused by this aren't you Jack?" Daniel asked irritation evident in his voice.

"Yep" he liked this Dr. Kessler already.

"Dr. Jackson. I am sorry. Look truce ok lets start over. I'll pretend you didn't run over me if you pretend I didn't give you a hard time" she extended her hand.

Jack watched as Daniel tried to stay irritated but couldn't. "It's not in your nature Danny" he thought.

"Truce" he was about to shake her hand when he stopped suddenly. "What happened to your hand?"

Jack hadn't noticed that it was bandaged.

"Terrible dishwashing accident that claimed the life of my coffee pot" she sniffed

"Oh I am so sorry" 

"He's actually serious" jack thought. 

" It's ok" she sighed" well no actually its not. I haven't had any coffee today. And I really need Coffee I don't function properly without it"

"I know just the place we could get a cup"

"Lead the way Dr. Jackson" she grinned at Jack who came into step beside them.

"It's Daniel. Please call me Daniel Dr. Kessler"

"Only if you call me Alex...and it's nice to meet you." She gave a glance in Jacks direction " you must be Colonel O'Neill"

"Pleasure to meet you Alex" jack replied. " A real pleasure"

Jack wasn't sure she had heard him as she and Daniel were already discussing the rock and their upcoming mission to P3X3317.

Suddenly Alex stopped pacing.

She felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass over her and grabbed a chair to steady herself.

" Pacing too fast Doctor" O'Neill quipped

She looked at him blankly for a second then it dawned on her "umm no" she felt so strange. Something was happening. She couldn't put her finger on it. She staggered forward almost falling as something slammed into her consciousness. Her eyes widened with the realization " he's awake" she said and ran from the room. 

O'neill was not far behind. "How do you know that?"

* * *

Alex skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary. She almost plowed into Dr. Fraiser coming out the door.

"Dr. Kessler" Dr Fraiser said startled by the sudden appearance of the young woman

"He's awake yes?" she panted out of breath

"Yes just I was coming to find you he's been asking for you-"

"Can I see him?" she asked looking toward the door.

"He needs rest-"

"Please Dr Fraiser" Alex's eyes were pleading with her to relent "please I need to see him"

"Briefly"

"Thank you" Alex took a deep breath and slowly opened the door closing it quietly behind her.

"Janet do you know what happened" O'Niell asked.

"I don't jack. I can't find a thing wrong with him. It could be just exhaustion, but that's a pretty thin explanation. How's Dr. Kessler holding up?"

"She is worried and scared. The weirdest thing happened. She _knew_ when Daniel woke up. I saw her when she realized he was awake looked like someone pushed her over."

"She collapsed?"

"Close to it"

"This is all very strange." Dr Frasier looked at Jack with open worry for the two Doctors. "Perhaps I should run some test's on Dr Kessler as well."

"I doubt she will go for that right now" Jack shook his head, "she's under enough stress as it is. Worrying about Daniel. I'll keep an eye on her if anything happens I will bring her back here kicking and screaming if I have to"

Janet laughed " I can see you doing that." She took a more serious tone " I have your word on that right...because the last thing we need is SGC's best and brightest going over the edge"

"I swear" Jack nodded. He was worried about his friends and still more than a little curious how Alex knew Daniel was awake. "You're right Janet" he thought, " this is all very strange"

* * *

"Daniel?"

He opened his eyes and saw two very concerned blue eyes staring back at him. "Hi Alex" he said weakly.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired" he closed his eyes again "what happened" 

"You passed out in the lab. Do you remember?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with amazement. "Nooo I don't seem to remember that"

"Trust me you did"

"I'm sorry"

"Did you do it on purpose?" she raised her eyebrow and gave him a crooked grin. 

" You're giving me a hard time again"

Alex shrugged " It's my job and I love my work" she grinned. 

"Alex I..." he felt panic well up in his chest. His anxiety grew, as he became sure he had to keep something from hurting her. "I had to- protect you! You were-something wrong-" he was almost hyperventilating.

"Daniel! Shhh it's ok nothings wrong" she had put her hands gently on his shoulders. "It's alright nothings here just take a deep breath for me. Look at me Daniel. It's ok" she brushed his hair away from his eyes." Daniel. Come on look at me"

Daniel took a breath. " I don't understand why I feel this way"

She held him tightly " I don't either." She looked at him her eyes clouded with concern as something dawned on her "Daniel did you dream last night?"

Daniel returned her gaze " I had a nightmare"

"About what?" she asked sharply.

Daniel knew where she was going. "It can't be," he thought

"Daniel about _what_?" her voice insistent.

He hesitated "about you" he finally said. "Something was torturing you, something was killing you and I couldn't stop it"

"God" Alex swore.

"What?" Daniel asked unsettled by his friend's expression.

"Daniel I had a similar dream about you" the pained expression on her face told the rest of the story. There was something wrong, something very wrong. 

"Harbinger of sorrows" Daniel looked at her " remember the legend we translated at the temple"

"Tainted the dreams of his victims driving them into madness I remember" she raised her eyebrow "you're not suggesting-"

"No" he interrupted her "I am not I think maybe on a subconscious level we let it get to us. We talked about it last night remember?"

"Yes" she relaxed a little " kind of like watching a scary movie before you go to bed"

"Exactly" he said.

"But that doesn't explain the incident in the lab" she argued

"Well yes it does I think. We have been working ourselves to death with practically no sleep. We have been driving pretty close to the edge without the nightmares" he could tell she was not convinced "sleep depravation can do strange things to the mind"

"Ok so let me get this straight," she said, "you're saying you had a psychotic episode brought on by lack of sleep?"

"Well you made it sound a lot worse than I did" he frowned at her " but essentially, with the exception of the psychotic part yes" she still didn't look convinced.

Alex regarded her friend for a moment " I suppose it's possible...it's a hell of a lot more possible then the _we brought a demon back with us_ version."

Daniel chuckled. "Well yes" he took Alex's hand. Her eyes will still dark with worry as she managed a faint smile. "Alex I'm sorry"

"You've done nothing to be sorry for" she said softly "no worries friend" she gave him a warm smile and stood up. 

Daniel smiled back at her. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Definitely" she said, "now get some sleep"

"Goodnight Alex"

"Good night" she said a silent prayer for sweet dreams and closed the door. 

* * *

Alex stared blankly at the computer screen before her. She had a ton of work to but she couldn't get herself to concentrate. No matter how hard she tried she could not get his face out of her head. The terror in his voice still filled her ears. "What is this?" she thought, " what is happening to you?" she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. " Oh man I need some sleep"

" Yes you do Alex"

The doctor flew out of her chair and struck out at the man in the doorway. Her clenched fist connected solidly with the jaw of Jack O'Neill. Sending him staggering back into the hall. 

" Stay back!" she shouted as she took up a defensive stance" I wont let you do this!"

Jack regained his footing and stared at the young woman before him with amazement. 

"ALEX!"

" **GET BACK I'M WARNING YOU**!" she went to strike him again. " **YOU ARE NOT GOING TO** **HURT HIM ANYMORE**!"

This time Jack was prepared for her. He dodged and caught her arm twisting it behind her back. 

" **NO**!" she screamed " **take me oh please God take me instead**!" 

His grip loosened and she struggled free throwing her self at his feet. 

" I am **_BEGGING_** you **_PLEASE_**!" she cried. 

O'Neill stood in shock at the sobbing woman at his feet. 

"Alex" he said softly kneeling to help her up. He lifted her head coming to face her grief filled eyes" Alex It's Jack O'Neill" He saw the realization come to her and the grief turned to fear.

"Jack?" OH God!" she leaned heavily against him" What's happening" her voice barley a whisper. 

"I don't know Alex. But we will find out. I promise we will find out." He was gently rocking her. He didn't know her well but he had immediately liked her. And soon counted her as a friend. "A friend" he thought was this what it was like for Daniel? Is this what he went through?

"Jack?" she pushed her self away slightly to look at him. The concern and confusion in his eyes was painfully evident. "Jack it's ok I'm all right now really"

He looked down at her intently " I have seen ok Alex and you are definitely not it!" her shocked expression told him his tone was a bit more stern than he intended. "I'm sorry"

The apology caught her off guard. "You're sorry?" she said in disbelief " if I remember correctly I hit you. Uhhhh does it hurt?"

"Does it hurt, hell yes it hurts" he thought to himself "you throw a mean punch Alex" he said.

" Jack I am really really sorry." She shook her head" I don't know what came over me"

"Well we'll find out because you're coming to the infirmary with me now" he started to help he to her feet.

"Jack no!" she pulled away "I am fine I need some sleep! I am worried sick about Daniel and I have been trying to wrap my mind around this problem and it just got to me ok" seeing the disapproving look on Jacks face she said "none of this is convincing is it"

Jack shook his head "No!"

"Look I will make you a deal. If we go tonight they're going to run about 20 different tests I can think of, I wont get any sleep and they will call that dreadful psychologist Dr. Anderson. And I am way too tired for that ...that..." she was searching for a polite term, she failed" irritating little man. So I promise if you let me get some sleep I will go with you if you insist on escorting me to the infirmary first thing in the morning. I swear"

Jack had to chuckle this was more like the Alex Kessler he new "Dr.fraiser will kill me if –"

"No she wont she's a doctor it's not her style"

" 0600 tomorrow and I am walking you to your quarters''

"Deal!" she stuck out her hand and tried to force a smile "and I'll throw in some ice for your jaw"

* * *

"Alex"

Alex was vaguely aware of someone gently shaking her. She tried to brush who ever it was away.

"Alex wake up"

"Colonel O'Neill?" she opened her groggy eyes.

"No Alex it's Sam"

"It can't be 6:00 already," she said as she sat up.

"Actually it's 0630 Colonel O'Neill has been knocking at your door for a half hour." Sam Carter said as she turned on the light above the bed. Alex winced as it came on trying to adjust her eyes.

"God Alex you look terrible"

Alex wasn't sure if Sam was giving her a hard time or if she really did look that bad. "Didn't sleep well" she mumbled as she staggered to the sink. She flipped on the overhead light and looked in the mirror " I really do look that bad" she had dark circles around her puffy eyes. "Was I crying?" she asked herself. She sighed as she turned back to Captain Carter "tell the Colonel I will be out in a sec. I'm just getting dressed"

" Ok Alex" Sam got up to leave " Jack told me what happened. Are you ok?"

" God Sam I don't know, but I guess that's what were going to find out right?" her eyes fell to the floor. She really hated the scrutiny. She knew she was fine she just had to convince every one else.

" Right" Sam, said softly giving Alex a reassuring smile as she left.

Alex sat down heavily on her bed. And pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. She went back to the sink and splashed some water on her face. Ran a brush through her hair before putting it loosely in a tie and examined herself in the mirror again. " The look that's all the rage for mental patients this year" she thought as she headed for the door. 

In the hall waiting were Colonel O'Neill, Captian Carter and Teal'c. Alex shook her head. "Expecting me to put up a fight Colonel?"

"Colonel O'Neill felt you might need some persuading" the Jaffa replied for O'Neill 

"Teal'c!" O'Niell snapped "that's not exactly what I meant"

"It's ok... after last night...." She looked a jack and for the first time noticed the bruise forming along his jaw. She sighed and shook her head.

Jack sensed her discomfort " Alex it's not as bad as it looks really"

"Yeah ok Colonel" they walked without another word to the infirmary.

Jack and Alex filled Dr. Fraiser on the events of the previous night. Janet Fraiser had learned not to be surprised at the stories she heard, especially from SG1. But all of this coming from Dr Kessler stunned her.

"I really think it's fatigue and worry Dr Fraiser nothing more" Alex explained.

Janet shook her head " I don't believe it's that simple Doctor"

Alex slumped back in her hair defeated. "Crap"

"We'll do all the usual tests...well you know the drill Alex"

"Yes I do Dr Fraiser I know it and I hate it" she said sarcastically "I assume you're going to have me chat with the charming Dr Anderson again?"

"He's on vacation Dr green is filling in"

"Thank God for small favors" she straightened in her chair " I'd like to see Daniel before we start I told him I'd be back in the morning and from the sound of it you're going to keep me occupied most of the day"

"Sure Alex" Dr Fraiser gave her a reassuring pat on the arm

" Did he sleep ok?" she asked her eyes betraying the overwhelming concern she felt for her friend.

"He slept fine"

" At least one of us did," she thought as she left the room.

"I'll come with you" jack said and followed her out.

Daniel was sitting up in his bed reading when Alex walked in. He looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning Alex"

" Hey Daniel how are ya feeling this AM?"

"Better than you look" his smile had faded as he got a good look at her. He was alarmed at her appearance. Dark circles outlined her red rimmed bloodshot eyes. Her face was very pale and her normally soft features were drawn. She looked like hell. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

" A little" she held up her hand her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.

"Hey there Danny" Jack said as he crossed to the chair beside Daniel's bed. Alex had opted for the more comfortable Edge of the bed. 

Daniel saw the bruise on O'Niell's jaw "what the hell happened to you?"

Alex bowed her head hoping desperately to disappear.

Jack hesitated in his reply. "She hit me," he finally said.

"Who hit you?"

"I did" Alex said softly. 

Daniel shot off the bed knocking Alex to the ground and coming toe to toe with Jack "what did you do to her?"

Alex picked herself up off the floor. " Nothing Daniel" she said stepping between the men " he didn't do anything"

Daniel looked at his friends. "Then why did you hit him?" he asked.

"I thought he-" she wasn't quite sure how to continue. The last thing she wanted was to upset Daniel further. He however deserved the truth. The truth it was. " I thought he was someone who was hurting you"

" **_What_**?" Daniel looked at the two of them trying to comprehend what he had been told. "You too?"

"I thought he was going to hurt you" she hesitated a moment "Daniel I am not sure why or how, I just reacted out of instinct to protect you. I didn't know it was Jack until after I had hit him. I really don't remember all of what happened. Just a feeling. I needed to protect you."

"What's going on here" he sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands "what happened to us?"

Alex sat down beside him putting her arm around his shoulders "Daniel I have no idea" she was exhausted. More and more of what Daniel had said yesterday was making sense, and it was ridiculous. Both of them reacting similarly to a dreamed event was highly unlikely. There was something else at work here but Alex was not ready to admit it. 

Jack stared silently at his friends. One new one old both lost and frightened. He was powerless to help them and he hated it.

* * *

Alex was tired and a little more than pissed off. She had been undergoing tests for hours and it was getting old. All she wanted to do was go back to her office and do some work of her own. She looked back up at Dr. Green who was scribbling in his notebook. She didn't like him any better than Dr Anderson. She let out a sigh of relief as he closed his notebook. They would be done soon. "Thank God" she thought.

"Well Dr Kessler you may be right that your episode last night was caused by lack of sleep" he looked at her as he pushed his glasses up on his nose " there is nothing to indicate your suffering from anymore than Sleep deprivation. And that can be very serious. You have to rest Dr kessler so I am putting you off duty for a week. Go home and sleep."

"But-" she began to argue " I cant take a week off I have too much work to do here"

"The work will be here when you get back," he said as he got up " you'll be no good at it anyway unless you get some rest Doctor." He turned and left the room.

"Damnit!" she slammed her hands on the table as she got up. " That's just great. Just what I want right now quality time with my thoughts!" Alex opened the door and came face to face with Daniel, a startled breath caught in her chest. "God Daniel are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Alex" he grinned "so I take it you've been sent home too?"

"Yeah" she frowned "and the principal is sending a note to my mom evidently I haven't been playing nice with the other kids"

Daniel laughed. "It's ok some time off might be a good thing"

She gave him a wry smile " it means they've ruled out Synchronized psychosis"

They headed down the corridor. " I have to get something from my office"

"NO WORK!" a voice snapped behind them.

"Colonel O'Neill" Alex said without stopping " I want to get the book I have been reading. Technically that is not work"

O'Neill had fallen in step beside them. "No"

"Jack how much can one book hurt?" Daniel interjected.

"I have orders Daniel to make sure both of you follow yours." He grinned at them. " You're both going home to rest. Which means NO work"

"Could I at last get my keys" Alex asked then stopped "shit!"

"What?" Daniel turned to face her.

"My car is in the shop!" she folded her hands across her chest.

" I'll give you a lift Alex it's no problem" Daniel motioned for her to come along.

"You sure it's out of the way"

"Alex I mean it. It's no problem." He smiled at her. " You have been talking about this house of yours so much I can't wait to see it."

Alex returned his smile. " It's a good thing I cleaned," she said to herself as they continued on.

* * *

The long ride to Alex's home was uneventful. They rode most of the way in silence

Alex was reflecting on the events of the last couple of days. Something nagged at her. The idea that something else was in control. She had never reacted that way to anything, even the worst of situations, she always maintained control. But now she felt like a puppet, submitting to the will of a more powerful force. "That's crazy" she thought "and crazy has been officially ruled out"

"You're very quiet Alex"

Alex snapped her attention back to Daniel "sorry I was thinking"

" What about?" he asked already knowing the answer. Alex just gave him a look.

"Sorry" she said quietly

"I know this bothers you Alex. It's bothering me too, but maybe they're right maybe I'm right we just need rest. Between the two of us I don't think we've had a decent night's sleep in a month" he could see the argument wasn't convincing to either of them. He was painfully aware of the holes in his theory, but that had to be it. It was the only thing that came close to a rational explanation for their behavior. He thought about his dream again. It had come once more last night. He fought hard against the hopelessness he felt when he woke. Struggling against the images that played in his head to maintain his grip on reality. Finally he had drifted back to sleep. And the dream visited him again, this time he had prepared himself, silently repeating to himself "it's only a dream" before he had finally fallen asleep. It was an act of sheer would not to allow the nightmare to consume him. He had slept peacefully the rest of the night.

"Turn here" Alex pointed

"What?"

"Here! Turn HERE!" she shouted.

Daniel had almost missed the turn. The car skidded to the outside of the road and came to a stop. "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to collect her wits. "Perhaps I should drive," she finally said giving him an exasperated look.

"Sorry"

"It's ok it's not far now. Just be careful I'd like to get there in one piece" she gave him a gentle nudge.

"Ok" he sighed. Pretending to be put upon "if you insist"

"Smart ass"

Daniel laughed. "I know"

"Here's the drive" Alex pointed again this time Daniel saw her.

They followed the long drive further into the woods and stopped in front of her house. 

"Wow Alex this is a great house" Daniel remarked as he looked up at the log home.

"Thanks I like it" she smiled as she hoisted her bag on her shoulder. She had managed to talk Jack into letting her go back to her quarters for her things before being sent away. "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee? Umm sure" Daniel was gazing at his surroundings. The sun was just settling on the horizon casting hues of crimson and gold against the trees and mountaintops in the distance. "This place is so beautiful"

"Wait till you see the view from the deck" she smiled at him. "Come on in"

Alex opened the door and ushered Daniel in. she left her bag by the door and followed him into the living room. "Welcome to chez Alex" she said in a grandiose tone.

"This is a really beautiful home Alex" 

" How about some coffee" and she headed toward the kitchen.

Daniel followed. "Need help?"

"With coffee? Noooo I have been making it for years now" she quipped

Daniel blushed slightly "stupid question"

Alex smiled at him. She sensed Daniel was uncomfortable. He was not a man given to brooding, but she had seen it happen a couple of times. Usually when he spoke of his wife. He had told her about Sha're while on P3X3317. Alex had been surprised at his revelation, she had known about Sha're from the beginning and felt badly for Daniel. She understood the pain of loss all to well but the not knowing; she could not imagine what that must be like. Alex thought about their conversation. It had seemed odd at the time that he should be telling her about this though as they continued she understood why. She knew Daniel's team was his lifeline to his wife. They were his best chance of finding Sha're and her brother. She knew they understood and shared Daniel's pain. She thought Daniel needed to talk to someone who wasn't searching. Someone who wouldn't come up with a plan, someone who would just listen. Alex had listened and she had understood. Daniel had seemed to need the connection and Alex being honest with herself needed it too. Since her husband Andrew and their daughter Hannah had been killed in a plane crash a year ago she had been terribly alone, throwing herself safely into her work at SCG, keeping her distance from those around her and hiding away from her loss. That is until Daniel Jackson had plowed into her and her life. From the first look into his blue eyes she could see a warm caring man. Someone she instinctively trusted. He was something she had not allowed herself in a long time. He was a friend. A very close friend. And the others jack, Sam and Teal'c were friends as well. She had in a few short weeks gone from relying on the safety of her solitude to emerge in a circle of friends she could trust. She remembered her words to Daniel after he had finished telling her about Sha're.

_  
_

"Daniel I am sorry, though I know sorry is little comfort. But Daniel people leave, people die, husbands wives, children. We get left behind. The survivors. They call us that because we're left to carry on. We are left to make this world, this universe better for those we are eventually going to leave behind. Those who will survive us"

Daniel looked at her with tears in his eyes "how do you know?" he asked, "how can you be so sure there is a greater reason?"

"Because Daniel" she said softly " I am a survivor and I don't think I realized until recently just exactly what that meant"

"I didn't know...I'm sorry I shouldn't have" he stared down at the ground.

"Its ok I didn't tell you" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to" he looked up at her seeing the pain in her eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

"Maybe I need to...I haven't talked to anyone about it since it happened" she took a deep breath and told him about her husband and child.

Daniel stared back at her openly concerned. Alex hadn't realized tears were streaming down her face.

"Alex I am so sorry. I-" he felt terrible for her.

Alex shook violently with the force of her emotion. "I should have been with them" she sobbed all of the anger and guilt she had been pushing away emerged with a vengeance. " But I got called back at the last minute... they were going to wait for me but I told them to go anyway. I told them I would meet them there in a few days. I just let them go. God the last time I saw my little girl she was crying. The last thing I ever did to that child was abandon her!"

Daniel embraced her as she cried against his shoulder. "You couldn't have known"

She pulled away from him her blue eyes filled with tears " no I should have never let them go! They both wanted to wait for me and I over ruled them. Major Kessler does it again. How could I have been so stupid! I LET THEM DIE! God WHY?!" she fell to her knees her legs no longer able to hold her weight " I would give my life for one more hour with them. But I survived them! I sent them to their deaths! Now I get to live with that for the rest of my life! God what kind of sick joke is this? You say 'here have this wonderful husband and this beautiful child' and then you change your mind. You take them and leave me here ALONE?! WHY?" her voice was hoarse as she choked out the last words.

Daniel watched her in stunned silence as her anguish rose. He knew this pain; this guilt and his heart ached for her. He felt his breath catch as a lump formed in his throat. Tears filled his eyes as he watched her grieve for her family. Slowly he sat down beside her now it was his turn to comfort. "Because your work here is not done Alex Kessler because what you said is absolutely true. You were meant to carry the torch!"

Alex leaned back against the wall. All the pain and grief of the last year had poured through her in a matter of minutes and she was exhausted. She looked at Daniel. "I am supposed to know that. I am supposed to not be angry with God, I know that. In my head I really do. I just wish my heart knew"

Daniel pulled her into a warm hug and whispered "I wish mine did too"

"Alex? Are you ok"

She was startled out of her thoughts to find Daniel beside her with his hand on her shoulder. His eyes mirrored her sadness he knew the look she got when she thought about her family. He held out a tissue. Alex realized she was crying. Again. She took it and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry" she managed "it's been a lot lately ya know"

" I know" Daniel said softly, he was the first and only person Alex had told about her family. She had buried her grief for the longest time and admitting to him the pain she felt had started her healing. He understood very well. " I know" 

They stared at each other for a long while. Both of them were sharing in grief, confusion and fear.

"We cant keep doing this" Alex finally said, "people are going to think we're weird" she gave a slight grin.

Daniel chuckled " I believe they already do"

Alex sighed "Well I think the coffees ready" she poured them each a mug and they went to the deck.

Alex looked out over the forest. The last of the suns light slowly fading as the stars began to shine. It was a beautiful night.

"Wow" Daniel said. "We travel through them all the time but how often do we really look at them"

"Not often enough" Alex said to herself.

They finished their coffee and inevitably had found them selves talking shop. Discussing the translation of the urn from hell as Alex had taken to calling it. It was an odd mix of Greek and Latin, different from the other language they had encountered on the rest of the artifacts and in the temple. The translation had been going slowly because of the amount of "native dialect" as Daniel referred to it.

"So you think it's a Warning of this harbinger of sorrows" Daniel asked

"It could be, there are no references other than the legend we found but the wording of the inscription indicates this bringer of sorrows and destroyer of souls." Alex explained further " there is one obscure legend in our own texts of a vengeful spirit. One who was killed without honor or justice who returned to exact revenge on those who killed him. Infecting their souls with madness. Once his vengeance was complete however he did not rest he continued to roam freely taking the souls of thousands of innocents. He ravaged the minds of all who crossed his path and those who's minds he could not take he killed. It was said he was finally destroyed by a priest who tricked him imprisoning him in an urn of all things ha ha and then destroying it in fire"

"Sounds like a fun guy" Daniel quipped.

"Yeah...anyway it's just a legend, I am probably grasping at straws here. We wont know for sure until we finish the translation next week" she frowned. It was obvious she did not want to wait.

"Time off is a good thing remember" Daniel said.

Alex sighed " I am not so sure. I sort of feel like they just didn't know what else to do with us."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel I know you're not that dense." She frowned at him. "We completely went off the deep end, and I do mean completely. You passed out for no apparent reason I hit Jack for no apparent reason except we thought that the other was in danger due to some dreamed event. Sleep deprivation my ass! I really don't buy it. I mean this reasoning is so close to being outside the realm off possibility it shouldn't even be considered."

Daniel stared at her astonished "what else could it be Alex? This is the most rational explanation-."

"No Daniel this is the most convenient explanation." She shot back as she stood up and started pacing the deck "I have never in my life lost control like that, never, I have a very strong grasp on reality here, and would never consciously allow something like that to happen. And yet it did"

Daniel stood up and took Alex by the arm "Stop it" he said sharply "don't do this to your self"

"Why not?" she hissed "nobody else seems willing to, give me a break, you're just TIRED go home and get some sleep? I struck someone! God only knows what I would have done if I had access to more than my hand. And they tell me its fatigue. I intentionally hurt someone, whether or not I knew who it was or even where I was makes no difference. I lost control."

"Alex look at me" Daniel turned her to face him "you're forgetting a few things, not the least of which is what you've been dealing with about Andrew and Hannah." He saw her wince at the mention of their names. He hated this he knew he was going to say things she didn't want to hear, but she was his friend and he didn't want to watch her beat her self up for no reason "You have locked yourself in to control. It's the only thing that's kept you going this last year. I can see that. Everything in your life has been perfectly ordered. Your work, your home, your relationships. Nothing ever too risky to be out of your control, until now. Until me" he watched her face carefully looking for a reaction " now here you are risking everything you have built to protect yourself by trusting me. Finally after a year of hiding you pulled out all the grief, pain and guilt you felt and began to sort through it. You're experiencing extreme emotions and for the first time in a long time you cant control them. And then there's work. Going almost seventy-two hours without sleep. Almost every one of them trying to translate a story that is creepy at best, having a vivid nightmare when you finally do get some sleep. And then having me make matters worse by scaring the hell out of you. Frankly Alex I am not surprised you reacted the way you did." Daniel could feel her trembling beneath his hand, he wasn't sure if she was angry or not. He prepared for her to be angry. He had said too much and stepped way out of bounds with her. He knew it.

"You know I owe you a lot Daniel" she said softly "thank you for being honest with me"

Daniel was stunned, she wasn't the only one taking risks here Daniel was risking the safety of his own heart. She meant a great deal to him and he had let her in to his life and his heart without question. She was a soul mate. He had never met someone who understood him as well as she did. He found a refuge in her presence. She gave him hope, something he hadn't felt a lot of lately. She told him she had no doubt that he would be reunited with Sha're. "Love like that will not fail" she had said to him "there is no force strong enough to conquer it" Daniel knew it was true. He had found in Alex a lifelong friend, she had become a part of his family Jack, Sam, Teal'c and now Alex. His family. "Alex you need to know I understand. You need to know you don't have to go through it alone" he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. " I will be right here."

Alex lifted her head and stared at Daniel "so explain you. What happened to you"

"All of the above" he said quietly. Alex knew it was true. He dealt with his loss daily. Every time he walked through the stargate he did it for Sha're, he would never give up the search. Alex knew that someday he would find her. 

"I will be right here too" she smiled at him. "Carry the torch, keep it bright so all can see, it will lead them home to me" Daniel looked at her "it's a poem I read once about keeping a light on so those who are lost can find their way back home. Don't know why I thought of it-"

"It's beautiful" he looked back to the stars and marveled at them. "You can see them all," he said quietly.

Alex stared at the sky. She remembered how she and Andrew came up before the house was built and gazed at the sky for hours. She felt sadness at the memory and sighed. She hadn't looked at the stars for a long while yet here she was staring at the again with a friend by her side. For the briefest of moments all was right with the world. "This is where I am supposed to be," she said to herself.

"What time is it?" Daniel asked

Alex looked at her watch hitting the light so she could see "11:45" she answered.

Both of them sat upright at the same time.

"We did it again," Daniel said.

"This is becoming a habit no wonder we don't get any sleep" Alex laughed. "Why don't you sack out in the guest room it's a little late to drive home, besides which if I make breakfast can I con you in to taking me to pick up my car tomorrow?"

Daniel smiled "sounds like a plan"

"Thanks"

"No problem, thanks for the bed and breakfast no pun intended" Daniel got up and Alex followed. She showed him to the guestroom.

"Goodnight Daniel. Sleep well" Alex said as she turned to leave. 

"You too" he replied with a smile.

Daniel shut the door. He turned off the light and sat down on the bed. "I'm beat," he said as he took his shoes off and lay down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about the last few days. He was too tired to think about anything and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alex tossed restlessly in her sleep. She woke with a start panic rising up in her chest. "Daniel" she gasped. She looked around the room frantically. "Where was he?" she thought. A voice echoed in her mind " I will take him as I have taken all the rest from you"

"NO" she cried, "you will not" she cursed at the unseen voice. "Whatever you are you are NOT in control. I am" she fought against helplessness. She was safe at home Daniel was safe it was only a dream. Her dream and from now on her rules. She was not going to allow this to happen. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She looked at the display on her clock squinting so she could see it clearly. "6:45" she said out loud " it's a miracle, I slept for more than 4 hours" she lay back down on her bed. The remnants of the nightmare completely gone. She sighed and drifted back to sleep. Watching from the safety of the shadows the harbinger silently raged. "You are strong" it thought, " if your mind wont give in to me you will suffer at my hand" it seethed in open anger " I will destroy you...I will destroy you both"

* * *

Daniel woke up to the sound of knocking. He sat up and reached for his glasses glancing at the clock. '8:30' the display read. Daniel swore "I'm late!" then it dawned on him. He shook his head " for what Jackson you're on vacation." He said aloud. He heard the knocking again. Someone was at the front door. Daniel got up and shuffled down the hall to the door. Alex's door was closed. "She must still be sleeping," he thought as he passed by "she needs it" he briefly thought about their conversation the previous night as he went to answer the door. He opened it to find Jack standing on the other side.

"Jack what are you doing here" he asked somewhat stunned to see his friend. 

Jack frowned "I could ask you the same thing Danny boy."

"Uh it was too late to drive home and I am taking Alex to pick up her car today anyway" realizing they were still standing at the door Daniel stood aside and ushered jack inside.

"Sure Danny what ever you say" jack raised an eyebrow. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. He knew his friend was giving him a hard time. Jack had turned to face him and Daniel could see the concern in his eyes. 

"So how are you feeling?" Jack finally asked. 

"Still a little tired had nightmares again last night but they weren't as bad as they have been so on the whole I'd say I felt pretty good" he said as he put some coffee on.

Jack was visibly relieved. "He definitely looks a whole hell of a lot better," he thought. "How about Alex, how is she?"

Daniel sat down. "I am worried about her. She is not the type to loose control' a pained expression crossed his face as he eyed the purple bruise on Jack's jaw " and I know the incident the other night terrified her"

"Has she said anymore about it" Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head not wanting to go into last night's discussion. " I think her nightmares are worse, I thought I heard her crying last night. She is still asleep though which is a good thing.... So what brought you all the way out here Jack?" Daniel asked changing the subject.

"I was looking for you...you weren't home so I thought you might be here" jack raised his eyebrow again. He knew the two anthropologists had become very close. He had joked to Teal'c and Sam that they were actually brother and sister separated at birth. They were very much alike.

"What?" Daniel asked. 

"You two are joined at the hip" he grinned.

Daniel blushed then grinned as well "we do spend a lot of time together"

"It's a good thing Daniel" jack said quietly "she's a remarkable young woman"

"That she is jack" he smiled thoughtfully. 

"I smell coffee" called a voice from the living room. "Good morning gentlemen" Alex said as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Alex" both men said in unison.

"So Jack to what do I owe the pleasure of your company...don't tell me our vacation has been cancelled" she said hopefully.

Daniel grinned at her. "No such luck Alex" he was relieved to see she looked like she had rested. Her eyes were bright and her demeanor was considerably more relaxed.

"Damn" she said as she poured coffee into her mug.

"Actually I came searching for Daniel" he smiled. 

Alex sat down shaking her head " I swear you two are joined at the hip"

Daniel and jack both laughed at the remark as Alex gave them a puzzled look.

"He just said the same thing about us" Daniel laughed. 

"Oh really" she smiled. 

"Well kids I thought I could interest you and Daniel in a hike, get out into the fresh mountain air" jack said enthusiastically.

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Sounds good to me how bout it Daniel?"

Sensing he was out numbered "sure why not" was his less than enthusiastic reply

"Well we don't have to go far. There's a ravine about five miles from here I'd love to show you" Alex got up " but first how about a little breakfast?"

Daniel shook his head "five miles equals not that far?" he said to himself.

* * *

It was a beautiful, early summer morning. Alex was leading the way, glancing occasionally at the two men behind her. They were talking quietly, enjoying each others company. She smiled to herself thoughtfully. She remembered coming up here with Andrew the first time. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he caught the view. When they finally reached the top of the hill, he was speechless. She had kidded him about that rare occurrence. He was a man who was never at a loss for words. " I miss you Andrew," she said quietly. A cold wind sent a shiver down her spine. She stopped dead and looked around. She could swear they were being watched. " Give it a rest Alex there's nothing here" she chided herself.

"What's wrong Alex" Jack came up beside her.

"Nothing " she smiled "just waiting for you two to catch up, were almost there"

"She's lying" Daniel thought, "she felt it too"

Abruptly the forest ended. Ten feet away there was a steep incline leading to a stone ledge, beyond that the stark walls of a deep ravine. It was breath taking at the far end was a seemingly endless waterfall cascading to the nothingness below.

"Wow!" Jack said. "That's amazing"

"Beautiful" Daniel whispered.

Alex took a deep breath and smiled. She loved this place. And she had missed it very much. "It feels good to be back," she said absently.

Jack was about to ask what she meant when Daniel shook his head.

Alex turned around and caught the exchange of glances. She sighed. "Daniel it's ok"

"What's ok?" jack asked.

"I haven't been up here since my husband and daughter were killed" she said. Daniel winced at the sadness in her voice.

Jack stood stunned for a moment. "Alex I am sorry"

Alex gave him a nod "I know.... And thank you. I am ok really. Someplace like this how could I be anything but ok" a bright smile lit across her face. 

Jack grinned at her. "It's incredible Alex" he looked further up the ravine "anything else up there?"

"More awesome views" she replied.

Jack started to hike further. " You coming?" he called back.

"I'm gonna rest here a minute, I'll catch up" Daniel said. Leaning against a tree.

"You Alex?" he turned to look at her when he got no response. She was lost in her own thoughts and he decided to leave it alone.

Alex felt another shiver. She looked up again searching for the unseen eyes watching her. She felt fear catch in her chest, someone was watching, waiting. An intense feeling of dread washed over her. She hadn't realized Daniel was still there. Her gaze met his and she saw the unmistakable fear in his eyes. "We should-" she stopped as she heard a cracking sound, she glanced down and saw tiny fissures forming at her feet " oh damnit!" she swore as the ground disappeared beneath her. 

Alex twisted her body to avoid sliding down the hill on her face. The back of her head slammed hard against its rocky surface. Darkness clouded the edges of her vision. She continued to slide down the hill trying desperately to stop her decent. The jagged rocks were tearing through her clothes and into her flesh. She was vaguely aware of Daniel's horrified screams to her as she fell. Suddenly her feet contacted the solid rock ledge her knees buckling sending her forward onto her stomach knocking the wind out of her lungs. She let out a scream as a blinding flash of pain ripped through her head when it connected with the surface of the ledge. She could still hear Daniel screaming as darkness over took her.

"Alex!" Daniel screamed watching in horror as she disappeared. He saw her hit the bottom pitch forward and comedown hard on the ledge. He waited for her to move. Nothing. "Alex!" he called to her. Still nothing. He needed to get to her. "JACK!" he yelled.

Jack came running out of the trees he had heard Daniel frantically calling Alex's name. He saw his friend begin to climb down the hill. "Daniel!"

"Jack I need a rope! Alex fell" Daniel tried desperately to steel himself against the panic that threatened to overtake him.

Jack saw the motionless figure of the young woman at the bottom of the hill. "Oh God Alex" he swore. Jack took the rope from his pack and began tying it around his waist. Daniel stopped him. 

"I need you to pull us up Jack...I'll go" he said with grim determination. 

Jack knew there was no time to argue and fashioned a quick harness for Daniel. Slowly he lowered Daniel to their injured friend. No one was aware of the shadowed figure silently watching from the trees. A soft malevolent laugh rode the breeze.

Alex slowly opened her eyes. The pain of her injuries quickly bringing her to full awareness. A scream caught in her chest as she realized where she was. She lifted her head and looked down into the bottomless chasm. She feebly tried to push herself back from the edge, every muscle screaming in protest at the movement. Finally she forced herself onto her back bringing a new wave of agony as her weight rested on flesh rubbed raw by her decent down the hillside.

"Alex! Don't move" a voice called from above.

Alex looked up to see Daniel coming down the hill. 

"Daniel I don't think I can make it up" he voice barely a whisper. She tried to push herself further away from the edge.

"ALEX DAMNIT I said DON'T MOVE," he shouted. 

"I wont. I don't think I can anyway" tears of pain and frustration were rolling down her cheeks. She felt the darkness creeping in once more. The she heard something. A faint cracking sound. The darkness vanished as terror overwhelmed her senses. The ledge was giving way! "Daniel! Hurry" he was almost to her. He was almost on the ledge. A sickening realization struck her. "Daniel Stop!" she shouted finding new strength in the face of her own imminent demise. "Daniel the ledge is giving don't come any closer"

"What? Alex give me your hand" he reached out his hand to her.

Alex frantically grasped at Daniel's outstretched hand. Another ominous crack told her it was too late. Her eyes met Daniel's as once more the ground disappeared beneath her.

Alex found it strange she wasn't falling. She also found it strange she couldn't breathe. She looked up to see Daniel. The world started to fade and she realized he had caught her by the back of her shirt. He was strangling her! Frantically she reached for his arm. She felt a strong hand clasp around her wrist and the pressure around her neck was released. She Gasped and coughed as the air rushed back into her lungs.

"Alex give me your other hand," he said urgently.

She reached up to Daniel and he grabbed her other hand. He was painfully aware of how precarious their situation was. He had barely caught Alex as the ledge had crumbled. Pulling his feet put from under him and spinning him upside down. Dropping with her about twenty feet. They were now dangling helplessly more than a hundred feet in the air.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted, "Pull!"

Alex felt a lurch upward and screamed. She looked down at the distant ravine. "Oh God!" she looked back at Daniel tears streaming down her bloodied face "Daniel don't let go!"

"Not a chance Alex!" his grip on her wrists tightened. As they lurched upward again. When they were finally back on the hill. Alex managed to climb up beside Daniel. She dared not move further for fear the loose rock would give sending her downward again. Daniel righted himself and Grabbed Alex around the waist. She gasped when she felt the pressure bear down on her battered back. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Alex could not speak. Silent tears of pain fell on her cheeks, her eyes locked on Daniel as they began their ascent once more. With every step agony ripped through her. She felt the blackness threaten her again. "No" she thought, "stay focused Alex He cant carry you all the way up. Keep going you're almost there" she repeated it to herself like a mantra until they crested the hill.

Jack let out a sigh of relief when he saw Daniel and Alex come to the top of the hill. They made it.

Alex felt her legs go out from underneath her as Daniel picked her up and carried her to the tree line. He gently set her down never taking his eyes off her. Jack began checking her injuries. 

"Jesus Alex you couldn't have found an easier way down" Jack gave her a crooked smile, his eyes however told a different story.

"Bad huh" she managed to croak out.

"Bad but not terrible" Jack said, " you just need a very large Band-Aid"

Alex gave a slight grin, then turned her head to Daniel who was still staring at her. His blue eyes brimming with tears. She lightly brushed his cheek with her hand wiping a tear away. "Thank you" she said softly. Daniel cradled her in his arms. "Your welcome...now don't ever scare me like that again"

"Ok ...I won't" Alex smiled weakly and gave Daniel's arm a reassuring squeeze as he helped her lay back down. She was a mess. A gash across her forehead was still bleeding. Here forearms a mass of scrapes and bruises. Daniel swore as Jack turned her over to look at her back. It was covered in blood and bruises. Several large cuts were bleeding profusely. Jack took off his sweatshirt and applied pressure to the worst of the cuts to stop the bleeding. Alex screamed at the renewed pain. She had broken out into a clammy sweat. And her vision had become a narrow tunnel. Her body tensed as jack applied pressure to her back once more. She could faintly hear Daniel's reassuring words as blackness surrounded her. She felt her eyes closing. She was so tired.

"Alex!" Daniel shouted. Her eyes snapped open.

"Come on Alex, you gotta stay with us here" jack looked at Daniel open worry in his eyes "she's going into shock."

"Wouldn't you be shocked too Jack?" Alex managed a slight grin.

"That's our girl" he smiled at her.

Daniel started to lift her up. 

"I can walk" she protested.

"Right sure you can" he lifted her.

"You don't understand" Alex said through clenched teeth "this really hurts" her blue eyes were filled with pain as he took the first step. "Please" she gasped "let- me- walk!"

Daniel looked at Jack who nodded his agreement. Daniel gently set Alex down. 

"Thank you" she said shakily. She swayed for a moment, then steadied herself. Daniel moved in and slipped an arm under her shoulder for support. "Let's go" she smiled gamely. They began their long journey back. 

It took nearly six hours for them to reach the house. Alex had finally passed out about an hour before the arrived and Daniel had carried her the rest of the way. He was silently thankful she was unconscious, he couldn't imagine the agony if she were awake. As it was he could still see the pain relayed in her face. Jack opened the door to his truck and helped Daniel gently put her in the back seat. Daniel went around and got in the other side once again cradling the young scientist in his arms. Jack drove as fast as was safe to get Alex to help. Daniel swore quietly every time jack hit a bump causing Alex to groan softly. 

"Daniel?" a weak voice called to him.

"It's ok Alex" he looked at her pale face. Her features were drawn with pain as she was slowly regaining her senses. 

"Daniel tell Jack to slow down...he's.... Going to...get us all...killed" he saw a faint smile cross he lips.

Daniel's eyes lightened a bit "only you Alex only you could make a joke at a time like this" he laughed softly. He could hear Jack chuckling in the front seat.

"Someone has to" she scrunched up her face in a mock frown "you guys are getting too serious"

Jack hit another bump and Alex gasped. Her eyes widening and her body tensing. "Shit!" she said in a strangled voice. She felt a wave of nausea and closed her eyes trying to steel herself against it.

"Alex?" Daniel asked alarmed by his friend's further lack of color. "Alex?!"

"Sok Daniel" she said breathlessly "just hurts like hell"

Jack hit yet another bump. Alex bit back a scream; tears of pain flowing freely down her face. Daniel took her hand. "It's ok Alex we'll be there soon" he whispered. He hated this; he would give anything for this nightmare ride to be over and for Alex to be safe in the hospital. He looked at her eyes silently pleading with him to make it stop. He felt so useless; he had no way to ease her pain.

"You are not useless Daniel," she said quietly.

Daniel's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew he had not said that out loud. Alex too realized what happened.

Another bump. Alex's scream sounded hollow in her ears and she felt a strange detachment as darkness swallowed her once more.

* * *

Alex slowly opened her eyes. She could hear a faint beeping in the background. She tried to focus on her surroundings but everything was a blur. She turned her head slightly and saw someone sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Who is that?" she wondered to her self. "Where am I would have been a more practical question" she mused. She felt very strange. She tried to turn her head further and immediately regretted it as pain shot through her head "dumb Alex very dumb" she thought. "Hey at least you remember your name" her thoughts were scrambled. She felt very drunk. She closed her eyes again waiting for the pain to subside. One it was manageable. She opened her eyes, things were a bit clearer this time. She turned her head once more to see who was sitting with her. It was Daniel. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Daniel?" he voice barely more than a whisper. "Daniel?"

He was asleep on the chair. Alex decided not to wake him and drifted back to sleep. "That can't be comfortable," she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Dr Kessler?" a distant voice was calling her name. "Dr Kessler?"

"Who the hell is that?" she thought groggily "no one calls me Dr Kessler"

"Dr Kessler can you hear me" the voice was more insistent this time. 

Alex opened her eyes. " Yes I can hear you are you happy" he voice was still weak but obviously irritated.

"She's cranky" she heard someone laugh "that's a good sign"

"Jack" she thought "has to be Jack"

She looked around and tried to sit up and felt a restraining hand against her shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea Dr Kessler" a man in a white coat said.

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Do you want to keep that hand?"

"Dr Kessler I'd advise lying still. You will experience a lot of pain-"

"Will I be in as much pain as I was before?" she interrupted

"No" the man replied

"Then let me sit up" giving in he had a nurse help Alex sit up. Alex winced at the movement but was finally sitting.

"Thank you" she looked around the room and counted Two doctors a nurse and Jack "hi Jack" she smiled genuinely glad to see him.

"Hi yourself" he gave her a serious look "you scared us all half to death"

Alex looked down at the floor. Jack took her hand. "Glad your awake Alex" he said softly. She looked back at him a broad smile across his face.

She grinned back relieved, she knew better but for a moment she thought he was mad at her. "Must be the drugs," she thought. "So what's the damage" she asked. She hurt all over and was developing a stunning headache. "Cause it looks like I needed more than a very large Band-Aid"

"Well Dr Kessler" the first doctor said "you have-"

"Excuse me" Alex interrupted "my name is Alex and you are?"

"Dr Misner" he said. 

"Thank you now you were saying" she raised her eyebrow again.

"Well Dr-uh-Alex" he stumbled " you have a mild concussion, laceration to your forehead which did not require stitches, numerous scrapes and bruises, several lacerations on your back and four cracked ribs.

"That would mean you needed the industrial strength Band-Aid" jack grinned.

Alex rolled her eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"About 24 hours" Dr Misner replied.

"And how long do I have to stay?"

"I hope to be able to release you tomorrow" he replied again. Jack suspected he wished it were today.

"Thank you Dr Misner"

He nodded and left the room followed by the other doctor and nurse.

"Where's Daniel?" Alex asked

"He went to get some coffee. He didn't sleep much last night. He wouldn't leave and finally fell asleep in the chair" Jack eyed the young woman in the bed. He was relieved to see some of the color coming back to her face. Her blue eyes were regaining their sparkle. 

" I know " Alex said, " I remember waking up and seeing him sleeping there"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Daniel was at the door casting an irritated look at Alex. He sat down on the edge of her bed, his irritation with her having fled the moment she smiled at him.

"I tried but I couldn't manage much noise and you were sleeping soundly" she frowned.

"I am just glad you're ok" he looked at the purple bruise peeking out of the bandage on her forehead.

"Me too Daniel cos that really sucked" she gave him a crooked grin

He and Jack laughed. Alex looked at them both again her expression serious this time. "Thank you both for getting me out...thank you for saving my life" she felt tears well up in her eyes at the realization of how close she came to dying. And to how much she owed the two men sitting before her.

* * *

The next afternoon, true to his word Dr Misner released Alex from the hospital, with orders to return if she had any problems. 

"I think he is really glad to see me go" Alex grinned.

"Gee I wonder why" jack said as he opened her door "it's not like you gave him grief every chance you got or anything"

"What?" she asked innocently " you think I was too hard on him?"

Daniel laughed at her. She had been merciless in her dealings with the doctor. Painfully pointing out every shortcoming in his bedside manner. He had run into Dr Misner coming out of Alex's room muttering "That woman!" the day before. And he new without a doubt Dr Misner had been very glad to see her go. Alex had a way of getting under a person's skin. 

"Daniel?" she tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up to see her smiling at him. Her eyes sparkling brightly in the sun. He smiled back at her thankful she was looking better. He gently helped her into Jacks truck. She winced as her injured back protested.

"Ow" she hissed.

"Sorry Alex" Daniel looked at her waiting to see if she was ok.

"No worries" she waved him off "just not going to be running any marathons soon.... Well ever"

Daniel and jack chuckled. " I don't suppose you will" jack said.

Hidden out of sight a dark figure watched. His face set in naked hatred. "You will suffer" it seethed "this is only the beginning" silently it moved through the shadows as it followed it's intended victims through the streets.

* * *

Alex was glad to be home. She found the familiar surroundings comforting and after the last couple of days was considering never leaving the house again. "Ok maybe I will leave again in a few days" she mused.

"Well kids I have to go back to work" Jack said as Daniel was helping Alex settle in on the sofa.

"Thank you again Jack" Alex looked up at him "thank you"

"You're welcome" he smiled and headed for the door. Daniel followed him out.

" I am going to stay here for a couple of days to make sure she's ok," he said as Jack got into his truck.

" I figured you would" he studied his friend. "He looks exhausted again" he thought. Daniel had practically no sleep the first night. He sat by Alex's bed just watching, waiting for her to wake up. Softly talking to her. Jack was still very worried about him. He was still very worried about both of them. "Daniel just make sure you get some rest too...that's an order!"

"Yes Jack I will.... You look pretty beat your self" Daniel replied giving his friend a concerned look. 

" I'm fine" he said and started his car. Daniel gave him a wave as he pulled out of the driveway.

Daniel walked back to the house. He found Alex in the kitchen. "What are you doing up?" He looked at her with obvious irritation

"Making coffee" Alex said innocently

Daniel shook his head in disbelief " you almost get killed and you're making coffee"

"It's been two days I can _make_ coffee" she shot back. "I am tired of sitting down or laying down."

"You really are a lousy patient" he couldn't help but grin at her. Secretly he was relieved at seeing her up and about, but he wasn't about to let this carry on too long. Alex handed him a cup of coffee and walked gingerly back to the sofa. She winced as she sat down again. "Ok I have done enough walking around for today" 

Daniel sat at the opposite end of the sofa. There was a long awkward silence. He thought about her reply to his thoughts, 'your not useless' "how did she know?" he thought.

"I wish I could tell you" she answered. He stared at her in amazement. Then he became self-conscious. "Daniel, don't worry I don't know everything that's going on in there" she said " it's just sometimes it's like your thinking 'out loud'. " Daniel just stared at her. "Ok let me put it this way. Have you ever had your back turned to someone and felt them staring at you?" Daniel nodded " well that's what this is like. Sometimes your thoughts are so loud I cant help but notice."

"H-have you always been able to do this?" he finally asked, shifting nervously on the sofa.

"No" she rubbed her eyes. "This is a new thing unique to you"

"It's weird" he looked at her. "It's very weird"

"Yeah well what hasn't been lately' she sighed. "I can't explain it, it's been difficult to grasp the fact I know what you're thinking sometimes."

"It's damn near impossible" he said quietly " but I do understand"

"Daniel" she shifted slightly to face him " before I fell did you feel-"

"Yes" he interrupted her " I felt it too. Also before that in the woods."

Alex was unsure whether to voice her concerns. She knew what she was about to say was insane. But she had become sure that it was the truth. She began to rationalize it to herself again as she had done so many times in the last two days. "Oh to hell with it" she thought, "he'll probably just think it's the drugs talking anyway so here goes nothing"

"Daniel I think we may have brought something back with us" she blurted out.

Daniel was stunned for a moment. Not sure what to think, but slowly realizing what she was saying could very well be true. "Uh how?" he finally asked.

"The urn" she said flatly. Silently wishing she had just kept her big mouth shut.

" We need to finish that translation" he gave her a pained expression " I think you could be right'

"I know it sounds-" Alex stopped realizing what he had said, "you _believe_ me?" she asked astonished.

"Yes I believe you" he felt his anxiety returning " we really need to finish that translation"

"Well that's the tough part. They won't let us back in until Monday," she said tersely.

"Then we'll have to do it from memory" he was looking around for paper.

"In the desk in the study" she pointed.

He was going to have to get used to her doing that.

Daniel was working on the translation, while Alex was searching the net for references to the legend of the bringer of sorrow. Alex looked up from her laptop. "Daniel any luck?"

He gave her a weary glance. "No" frustration evident in his voice. "I am no closer than I was when we started."

Alex lay her head against the back of the sofa. She had a pounding headache "make that a pounding bodyache" she thought. 

"We have to get back into the lab" he looked at her " I cant remember all of it" 

"Well Daniel I don't think it's possible to sneak in" she sighed. Knowing there was no way to get back in until their mandatory "Vacation" was over.

"DAMNIT!" Daniel shouted throwing his notebook across the room. "We are just going to have to explain the situation"

"And say what" Alex said openly frustrated " well we think we have figured out why we have been acting like lunatics. We brought a demon through the gate with us! Get serious Daniel they'd fit us for straight jackets before we even finished THAT sentence. We need proof and we don't have it!"

"PROOF!" he shouted back at her "what exactly constitutes proof here one of us insane or DEAD! With a demon standing over us?"

Alex stood up and immediately wished she hadn't. She swayed as a wave of dizziness swept over her. "You don't have to shout," she said steadying herself. "I am not the bad guy here," she said angrily.

"Alex I'm" he hadn't meant to shout at her. "I'm sorry, but I am out of ideas and all of this scares the shit out of me"

"Me too" she looked at him. Dark circles under his eyes, his mouth set in frustration. It was time to call it a night. "Look Daniel we will start fresh in the morning right now we need to sleep"

"You need sleep I'll keep working," he said flatly.

" No WE need sleep." She put her hand on his arm " rested brains think better"

He knew there was no arguing with her. He didn't really want to, she was swaying slightly on her feet and he didn't want to upset her more than he already had. "Ok" he said quietly and put his arm around her shoulder.

Alex gave Daniel a weak smile. She took a tentative step and felt he legs buckle as the room tilted crazily. Daniel's grip on her shoulder tightened keeping her from hitting the floor. "Whoa" she gasped 'sleeping on the sofa doesn't sound like a bad idea" she closed her eyes against a wave of nausea. She felt herself being lifted. Daniel was carrying her again. "I really hate that," she thought.

"I know" Daniel grinned, his grin faded when he realized she had not said that out loud. He stared at her stunned. 

Alex's mouth hung open in surprise. "Well I guess it wouldn't be fair if only I could do that" she finally said.

Daniel shook his head "this might all be fascinating if it weren't so terrifying"

"I cant do this tonight" Alex sighed " I am too tired and all of this will still be here in the morning"

"You're right," he said "I am suddenly very tired" this was all more than he could take. He knew he needed a fresh perspective and the only way to obtain that was to get good nights sleep. Daniel set Alex on her feet and opened her door, he went to pick her up again and she waved him away.

"I think I can manage," she said leaning on him for support. He helped her to her bed. "Thanks" she said quietly.

He tucked the covers around her and gently stroked her hair. "Goodnight Alex" he said as he got up to leave.

"Daniel?" 

"Yes"

"Don't worry we know what it is we **will** figure the rest out" she smiled at him "it will be ok"

He smiled back, hoping that were true. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

He switched off her light and closed the door.

Daniel sat on the bed in the guestroom. "I pray you're right Alex"

The Harbinger silently watching as Daniel turned off the light and drifted off to an uneasy sleep. 

The attack was swift and brutal. Daniel awoke to a tremendous weight on his chest. His scream was cut off as two hands wrapped themselves around his throat and pulled him from the bed. Daniel desperately tried to pry the hands away from his neck and allow air back into his starving lungs. The beast held him against the wall. Daniel's feet dangling above the floor. He felt the world begin to go black as he frantically kicked out at his attacker. He connected with something and the grip around his neck loosened enough for him to get a ragged gasp of air into him. He pried the hands away and dropped to the floor. "Alex!" he managed a strangled shout before the thing was on him again. His hands locked in a vice grip around Daniel's throat. He struggled to free himself once more but it was useless. Daniel clearly saw the face of his attacker as he slowly slipped into darkness.

Alex shot out of bed the moment she heard Daniel scream. She stumbled over her blanket falling hard on the floor. Ignoring her own pain she ran to the door and threw it open. Nothing could have prepared her for what she faced. The thing that all nightmares were made of hands clasped around Daniel's neck holding him against the wall, leering at her. "I told you" it hissed.

"NO" she screamed and threw on the light. The demon howled in pain. Releasing Daniel who crumpled to the floor. Alex felt something slam into her sending her flying into the wall. Pain exploded in her side and dark spots clouded her vision. She steeled herself against the blackness. She felt a wave of panic as she realized Daniel had not moved. She struggled to her knees and crawled over to where he lay. Gently she turned him over. Livid bruises were forming on his neck; his face had a bluish cast to it. He wasn't breathing. "No God" she cried. She felt under his jaw for a pulse. Nothing. "Daniel don't do this" her mind screamed as she desperately performed CPR. Tears were flowing unbidden down her face. The longer this went on, the less hope there was. Suddenly Daniel's chest lurched as his lungs struggled to breathe on their own. He coughed as the much-needed air rushed in filling him with life once more. Alex let out a cry of relief as she held him against the violent coughing. His breath came in ragged gasps. Alex looked up "thank you God" she sobbed.

Daniel opened his eyes, everything was blurred, and he struggled to focus on Alex. He could hear her voice but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He closed his eyes and waited a minute before opening them again, this time he could see clearly. He looked around the room frantically as the memory of the attack came rushing back. He gripped Alex's arm trying to pull himself up. Alex was trying to keep him still. His mind was screaming. Didn't she realize they were in danger? He tried to warn her but was unable to make a sound. His throat was jagged with pain. He gathered the last of his strength and forced himself upright.

"Daniel! Daniel stop!" she held him "it's not here. It's gone"

Daniel stared at her unbelieving. He grabbed the front of her shirt gripping it tightly his eyes pleading with her to run. He tried to pull himself up but fell back gasping.

"God Daniel listen to me it's gone!" she held his face in her hands forcing him to look at her "it ran as soon as I turned on the light. You're safe, believe me." 

Daniel fought to find his voice "have to get back to the base" he finally croaked. 

"Daniel were going to the hospital I'm going to call an ambulance," she said trying once again to keep him still.

"No" he gave a hoarse cry. Pain shooting through his throat at the exertion. "The base" he coughed. " Aren't safe anywhere-."

"But at least they have guns" Alex finished for him. Daniel nodded weakly. "Ok we'll go back to the base"

Alex put her arm around Daniel's waist her other arm hugging her injured ribs. Slowly she helped him to his feet. He swayed for a moment then steadied himself leaning on Alex for support.

The drive to the base seemed to take forever. The pain in Alex's side had increased alarmingly. Her head pounded and her vision had become fussy around the edges. She was finding it difficult to breathe. "This is not good," Alex thought. "Hold it together Alex" she told herself "you just have to make it as far as the gate" she could hear Daniel's ragged breathing and occasional coughing from the seat beside her. "We're almost there Daniel," she said. He squeezed her arm in acknowledgement since it had become too painful to speak. Alex had broken into a cold sweat and her vision was worsening. "Please God let us make it" she prayed. Finally there were at the gate. Alex shakily held out her security badge.

"Dr Kessler" the guard began, oblivious to the young woman's condition. "You and Dr Jackson are supposed to be on leave, I'm sorry I have orders-."

"Damn your orders" she snapped "we need a little help here" her badge which she had been holding out slipped from her fingers as her strength began to ebb away. 

The guard shone a flashlight into the car and swore as she assessed the condition of its occupants. Immediately he was on the phone calling for a med. Team. He went back to the car. " Dr Kessler I am sorry I didn't realize... help is on the way."

Daniel was loaded on to a stretcher and rushed to the infirmary. Alex tried explaining what happened to Jack without much success. Her mind was clouded and she was having trouble concentrating. He vision had become no more than a tunnel and the voices around her sounded very distant. She began walking toward the door. After the fourth step the last of her vision faded and the ground rushed up to meet her.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth across the corridor ‘How could this have happened?" he asked himself. 

"Colonel" Sam said "please you're making me dizzy"

O'Neill shot her irritated look "what the hell is going on" he snapped. 

"Sir I don't know, but were going to find out" it had seemed like an eternity since the two injured scientists had been brought in. Daniel had been rushed in on a stretcher with severe neck trauma, two minutes later Jack had been running to the infirmary with Dr Kessler in his arms, bellowing that she had stopped breathing. Sam had seen Jack's expression as he was forced to wait out side. It was haunting. His eyes betrayed the helplessness and overwhelming guilt he was feeling. She knew Jack felt partially responsible for Alex's accident he suggested the hike. And now he felt responsible for Daniel as well. "If I had just stuck around," he had said. 

Sam looked up as a weary Dr Frasier opened the door. Sam and Jack looking at her expectantly.

"They're both stable" she said, "Dr Kessler has two broken ribs to add to her list. One of which punctured her lung we repaired the damage and she is breathing on her own. She will be fine. Daniel suffered sever compression trauma to his neck. He has a bruised windpipe we've had to put him on a ventilator because the swelling was blocking his airway. He will also be fine. They were both very lucky this time."

"Can we see them?" Jack asked. Ever thankful that his friends were going to make it.

"Yes" Janet smiled reassuringly at them "but only for a few minutes" 

Jack stared in silence at the figures lying on beds to either side of him. Daniel was deathly pale, the bruises on his neck stark in comparison to his skin. The steady rhythm of the ventilator working to keep him alive sent a chill down Jacks spine. He looked at Alex, his heart had sunk when she collapsed and he realized she had stopped breathing. He now watched the steady rise and fall of her chest with quiet relief. She stirred and opened her eyes. 

"Jack" she said weakly "we're not crazy"

"Shhhh Alex don't try to talk just rest," he said softly.

Alex reached out and grabbed Jacks sleeve with surprising force "No" she gasped "you have to listen now ... we brought something back. It attacked Daniel ... oh God Daniel" her voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Jack realized she knew he was there too.

"He's going to be fine" he tried to calm her.

Alex shook her head. "Not if we don't stop this thing" the look in her eyes told Jack she was deadly serious. "I can prove it. We're not crazy. Bring me paper and a pencil and I will show you."

Jack did as she asked. She sat up gasping as pain washed over her. Her mouth set in grim determination. She began sketching. She handed Jack the paper. "It has a physical form. Check the security tapes from our lab for Saturday night. I promise you will find that lurking about."

" How do you know-." Jack began

"Because that's when it was released just after the quake" she laid her head back on her pillow "that's when it got out"

"What is it" jack asked

"The Harbinger of sorrows" Alex drifted off her temporary burst of energy fading. Jack eased her back down. Her features relaxing as she fell off into sleep. 

"What was she talking about?" Jack looked up. Startled to see Sam standing there. He had forgotten she had come with him.

Jack showed Carter the sketch. "Something very very bad" he said numbly and left the room.

* * *

Jack viewed the security tapes. His eyes widened as he saw the face from the sketch come to life on the screen before him. It' was very real and it was very loose and it seemed to have taken an immediate dislike to a couple of anthropologists he knew. Jack shook his head "this is very bad"

Jack went back to the infirmary. Daniel still had not regained consciousness, Jack regarded his friends still form, Daniel's color had improved considerably since the night before. Dr Fraiser had told Jack that his vitals were improving and the swelling was going down. She felt they would try to wean him off the ventilator this evening. "You just keep going Danny, keep fighting" Jack said quietly. He sat in the chair between the beds, and turned his attention to Alex. Despite the amount of painkillers being pumped into her system, small lines furrowed in her face told him she was hurting. She was gripping her blanket tightly and small beads of sweat were forming along her hairline. She opened her eyes and let out a soft whimper.

"Alex I'll get Dr Fraiser" he stood, Alex's hand reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

"No" she said barley loud enough for Jack to hear "no more"

"Alex you're in pain" Jack argued

"I need to be able to think Jack" he knew she was right. "Did you find it?"

"Yes" he said solemnly.

"Good" he relief was visible. He believed her. "We know what it is, now we have to find out how to stop it"

"We also have to find a way to keep you two safe until we do" Teal'c had been sitting silently in the corner. Keeping watch over the two scientists since they were brought in. 

"I will protect them Colonel O'Neill" Teal'c said.

Alex shook her head "thanks Teal'c but as long as you leave the lights on we should be relatively safe."

Jack gave her a puzzled look. 

"Lights on" she swallowed hard "Shadows off. I think the light causes it pain. When it was attacking Daniel I turned on the light, it it screamed and ran well rather flew off"

"I would still feel better with you two secured" Jack frown deepened. 

Alex eyes were tightly closed as another stabbing pain shot through her. Her muscles tensed and she bit back a scream. "Ok" she said through clenched teeth "Get Dr Fraiser" tears were rolling down her face. Jack ran to get the doctor. 

Alex opened her eyes again to see Teal'c standing beside her. "I am glad you're here"

"I am here to protect you Dr Kessler" Teal'c said "you and Daniel Jackson"

"No one I'd rather have watching out for me." A slight grin passed her lips, she looked back at him her expression serious "will you do me a favor Teal'c?"

"All you have to do is ask... if it is within my ability I shall do it"

"Watch out for the Colonel and Sam too." Teal'c understood exactly what she meant. Everyone around her was at risk and her concern was first for them.

"I will" he replied. 

Alex closed her eyes and drifted back into merciful sleep.

She awoke three days later. She heard a hoarse voice insistently calling her name.

"Alex?" she slowly opened her eyes. Daniel was sitting in the chair by her bed.

"Daniel?" she whispered 

"Welcome back stranger" he smiled at her. She could see the faint lines of worry across his face 

"You too" she smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she looked suddenly alarmed "why are you out of bed?"

"I'm ok Alex" he said reassuring her "a little sore still but I am ok"

Tears of relief filled her eyes. Daniel held tightly to her hand as he felt his own emotions getting away from him. "Jack told me" he said softly "Jack told me what you did, I didn't remember at first, so he told me. You nearly died making sure I was safe." Tears were flowing freely from both of them now. "Thank you".

* * *

The harbinger huddled in the darkness. Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. The beast howled in fury. It should have been able to take them. He seethed in hatred. They should be no more! He raged. Suddenly he calmed, a snarled grin escaping his mouth. "Time" he thought "I have all the time in your world." he settled back to rest, to heal. Vowing he would not allow pain to be visited upon him again. He would be more careful next time. Pain was his domain. He knew it and manipulated it with ease; he would enjoy making them suffer. He would find his pleasure in their torture. It was only a matter of time now.

**_  
_ **

 

* * *

Part Two

Two weeks passed without incident. Daniel and Alex were on their to full physical recoveries. Jack worried about their psychological states though. As soon as they were able they threw themselves back into their work. Trying to find some answers. Where they had been close before, they were inseparable now. Not daring to take their eyes off one another. Jack recalled the stricken look on his friend's face when he told Daniel about Alex's condition. He had not wanted to but since she was in the bed next to Daniel he had no choice. Daniel had been overwhelmed with guilt and then anger at whatever was responsible for landing them there. 

_  
_

"We are working on a way to stop it-." Jack said.

"We need to kill it!" Daniel spat. His eyes flashed with rage. His expression changed as he looked back at Alex's still form on the bed. _Jack saw the guilt come once more. "She tried to tell me Jack"_

"Tell you what?" Jack regarded the younger man. He was hurting in every way Jack knew a person could hurt. He was no stranger to guilt and he saw the same written on Daniel's face as he held her hand.

"She knew" he said regretfully "she knew it was more than just fatigue, she tried to tell me." 

" _Daniel" Jack put his hand on his friends shoulder "don't do this"_

"That's what I said to her.... Don't do this" Daniel ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath " she was frustrated about loosing control and hitting you, she just couldn't believe that it happened because of lack of sleep. I thought she was beating herself up about it. I was wrong. She knew and she wouldn't be here if I had heard what she was saying"

"Daniel enough!" Jack said sharply "Alex Kessler does not strike me as the kind of woman who backs down from anything **anything** she believes in."

Daniel stared defiantly at Jack. "I know that. She has been dealing with a lot lately, I know she didn't want to argue with me. She was tired and there I was not listening and forcing her to deal with more about..." Daniel stopped before he finished the sentence. Jack didn't know the whole story about Alex's family and he couldn't break the trust that was now very precious to him. He had broken it once by allowing this to happen, he was not about to do it again. At that moment he would have given anything to see her eyes open and smile at him. He would have given anything for her to give him a hard time. He realized that he had failed to protect her. He realized his nightmare was coming true.

"Daniel you couldn't have known" Jack said quietly.

" Is that supposed to make me feel BETTER!" he replied angrily. 

Jack was about to do something he didn't want to do. He was about to make Daniel feel worse. "Is this pity party supposed to help Alex?" he shot back.

Daniel paled at the comment. And put his head in his hands. The two men sat in silence for a long time.

"I just don't know what to do" Daniel finally said.

"Stay with her" Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulder. "When she wakes up she is going to feel the same way" 

"Jack?" he looked up to see Alex standing beside him holding two cups of coffee "you look like you could use this" she smiled.

"Thanks...where's Daniel?" this was one of the few times he had seen one without the other in the last two weeks.

"In the lab. I needed a break. He said he'd join me in a few minutes" her mouth formed a crooked grin "so that means he will be down in about an hour."

"Or longer" Jack chuckled. He watched as Alex absently stirred her coffee. She was obviously troubled. "What's on your mind Alex"

Alex sighed. She was beginning to feel like ‘Chicken Little' "it's been two weeks and nothing has happened. It's a good thing, and I should feel pretty good about it, but I don't, it's like waiting for the other shoe to fall. It's like being in the eye of a hurricane, you know it's going to get worse"

Jack knew she wasn't over reacting. "It's a waiting game I know, but it's given us time to prepare for the worst if it comes'

"It will come, it's only a matter of time now" her eyes darkened " I found another part of the legend, it wont give up until we're... it wont give up until it wins. We've been preparing it's been preparing. Now we wait for whatever to happen."

Jack studied the woman across the table from him; she showed almost no signs of her injuries except for a small scar on her forehead. Her emotional injuries were far more evident, her eyes were dark and she jumped at her own shadow. Her fear was unmistakable and her watched her struggle with it daily. She was fighting to stay in control of her emotions; it was the only thing she could control in this crazy situation. She and Daniel were fighting the same war, somedays went better than others, and today he suspected was a bad day. Alex had tried to approach their problem with scientific detachment, which had lasted about two minutes. Daniel and Alex had to sort through the events surrounding them together; they had to come to terms with the fact that neither of them knew what to do. Alone Jack had suspected they would not have been able to make it. Together they did. Jack was dealing with his own anxieties, trying to find a way to fight an enemy that was a completely unknown to him, with the exception of a few obscure legends they didn't know a thing about this demon. He couldn't protect them, they couldn't protect themselves. Keep the lights on. That was their only defense. Jack knew that wouldn't protect them for long, he knew this thing would find a way around that. He watched Alex, "she's strong," he thought.

"So's Daniel" she said quietly. 

"What?" Jack stared dumbfounded at the young woman who had just read his mind. 

"Sorry Jack" she took a deep breath, this was going tot be difficult to explain "I used to be able to only hear Daniel, but now I can hear you too. It seems to be only when you're concentrating on me, like I told Daniel, it's like you're thinking out loud."

Jack leaned across the table; his voice hushed "does anyone else know about this?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way" she bit her lip not sure if she should tell Jack about Daniel. 

Jack noticed she was holding something back "what else?" he asked quietly.

She sighed "Daniel can do it too"

"We're going to talk to Daniel" Jack said as he got up, Alex followed him out of the commissary.

It was Daniel's turn to stare at the urn. He studied it intently; the wording seemed to be different every time he looked at it. Every translation was completely different. He sat back in the chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is hopeless," he said out loud. Alex had found a few more references to the earth legends about the vengeful spirit; not one of them contained any good news. Alex's assumption about the light hurting it had been correct according to one of the texts. Light of any kind caused it pain, but unfortunately wasn't enough to kill it. He also knew it was coming back, and they were no closer to finding a way to beat it. He had concluded that the physical attacks started because the creature could not break them mentally, though Daniel had thought it hadn't tried very hard. Daniel was out of ideas, options and theories. They had to go back to the planet. If there were any answers to be found they would be there. He was sure if it. Now his problem was convincing General Hammond.

"Hi Daniel" he looked up to see Alex and Jack.

"Hey" he said as he studied his friends. Alex looked like this was the last place in the world she wanted to be, he could understand that, Jack looked extremely confused and somewhat annoyed. "What's up guys?" he asked as Jack closed the door.

"Well Danny" he turned to face him "I've just been having a chat with you're psychic friend here"

"You told him" Daniel shot an irritated look in Alex's direction.

"I didn't do it on purpose" she defended herself " I just sort of heard him too"

"YOU WHAT?" he folded his arms across his chest "I don't believe this"

"You're _mad_ at me?" Alex asked angrily

"No no" Daniel said immediately apologetic "I am just amazed, I thought you could only do that with me"

"Ok so now that you know that you're not mad at her do you mind telling me about this little ability you both share" Jack asked.

Daniel sat down heavily in his chair. "There's not much more to tell, we can hear each other's thought's sometimes" 

"Why didn't you say something?" he eyed the two scientists.

"Because you all already thought we were going off the deep end and I didn't really want to add anymore credence to that theory" Alex answered first.

"So what about now?" Jack asked angrily "why didn't you tell me after you got back?"

"We really didn't think about it and since neither of us had a problem with it-."

"Well I have a problem with it" he pointed at Alex "she just read my mind"

"Shit happens Jack" she shot back "Don't think so loud next time!"

Daniel felt his mouth twitch as he tried to contain himself.

"Don't think so loud?" Jack was barley able to stifle the laughter building up inside him. It was a loosing battle for both men.

Alex just stared at them. "This is not funny," she said flatly.

Both men burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Alex shook her head "God you'd think I was going to get my own nine-hundred number or something" she said as she stalked out of the lab.

"Alex wait" Daniel yelled chasing after her "don't be mad"

"Oh I'm not mad" she kept walking "I'm definitely not mad"

"You could have fooled me," he said catching up to her. "I'm sorry"

"No don't be sorry" she stopped "it actually was funny"

"So why'd you leave" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Because I think I left my sense of humor in my office" he face was completely serious.

"Why do you keep doing that to me?" Daniel asked as a broad grin swept across Alex's face.

"Because I am very very good at it" Jack who had been watching this whole exchange laughed again.

Alex raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Jack "does this mean I am not so scary?"

"I'm sorry Alex it came out all wrong I was just very surprised" he said.

"No worries" she smiled and went back to the lab.

Daniel came up beside Jack "I'd hate to see what she'd do if you really made her mad" Jack said.

"Ask Sargent Ross, he's been on the receiving end once" Daniel grinned.

"Not pretty huh?" jack looked toward the lab.

"Oh no not pretty at all" Daniel shook his head. 

Alex peeked her head out of the door "Are you planning to come back to work?"

"Yeah" Daniel answered "we should talk about something anyway"

The two men went back inside and closed the door. "I think we need to go back to the planet," Daniel said.

Jack looked at the young man, his mouth hanging half open. Alex was experiencing a similar reaction. 

"Are you NUTS?" she finally said.

"Not officially" Daniel replied dryly.

"Daniel" Alex was shaking her head "that's how this whole thing got started we brought something back we shouldn't have"

"We won't bring anything back-."

"Yeah but who knows what other creepy crawlies around hanging around back there" Jack interrupted.

"We didn't have any problems when we were there the first time" Daniel argued.

"That's true enough" Alex sighed.

"Look were not coming up with anything here" he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes " and were running out of time, this thing wont wait forever"

"I agree" Jack said.

"If there are answers to be found they'll be found back there" he put his glasses back on and stared at his friends.

"You're right" Alex sighed. "But how are we going to convince the General, neither of us is certified to go back to off world duty"

"Well if they don't the only thing they will be able to certify us is dead" Daniel replied grimly

* * *

"Need I remind you that you were almost killed two weeks ago." General Hammond was staring in disbelief at the two scientists across the table from him. "Colonel I cant believe you support this"

"General with all due respect" Alex stood up "if we don't find a way to stop this thing two weeks from now we probably will be dead"

"There's one other thing to consider sir" Daniel said "when this thing is finished with us it's not just going to pack up and go home. It will find other victims, every one in this facility is at risk"

"So Doctor tell me why there have been no further incidents," Hammond asked flatly.

"We really don't know sir, we know Alex hurt it, we don't know how bad, it could just be waiting, planning making sure this time it does not fail-."

"We do know it's coming back sir" Alex interrupted. 

"How can you be sure you'll find what you're looking for on P3X3317?"

"We cant but we are getting nowhere here," Daniel said irritation rising slightly in his voice.

"General I believe that whatever this is will follow us when we leave" General Hammond and Jack looked at Alex in amazement. "It's here now, I know it. I said it had physical form, but I also believe it can ... for want of a better term become invisible, it can only attack when it takes on this physical um solid form, that's when it's vulnerable as well, that's when it has to stay in darkness. But when it takes its non physical form it can move freely, I suspect."

"But you're not sure"

"No sir" Alex sighed "but it does explain how it remained undetected in this facility for two days, and how it's remained undetected now, it's here sir I know that much for sure."

"I think she's right sir" Daniel stood beside Alex.

"So assuming this thing does follow you, how do you plan to fight it back on its home territory?"

"Stay in the light and look for answers" 

"And if you cant find answers?"

"Then it wins, we die, either way end of nightmare and at least it goes back to the planet where it belongs and it's out of SGC" Daniel said flatly.

"Wont it just follow someone else back?"

"General Hammond we don't want to put anyone else at risk." 

"We want to go alone" 

Jack jumped from his chair "Woah woah woah who said anything about you two going alone"

"Jack we know it's attached to us, so it follows us back, maybe we stand a chance of stopping it, if you send a team with us and we don't stop it, they will bring it right back herewith them."

"At least if we don't stop it." Alex said quietly "we can be sure it won't be coming back here, Daniel's right either way end of nightmare." 

General Hammond stood up "I am going to need to think about this, I am not at all comfortable with the idea of sending two of SGC's best minds on what very well could be a suicide mission, I will let you know when I have made a decision, dismissed" 

"Yes sir" The two anthropologists left the briefing room and headed back to the lab to wait.

"Colonel" General Hammond stopped Jack before he left.

"Yes general"

"Tell me what you think, you have been very quiet"

Jack sighed "I think they're right sir, but if you do authorize this mission I don't want them going alone, I want to accompany them"

"You know if they fail you won't be coming home"

"I am well aware of that sir"

"I will take that under advisement Colonel, dismissed"

* * *

Alex was throwing ice cubes against the wall. "I don't see what the problem is, we go we win or we don't, either way everyone else is safe from this thing."

"It's not that simple to the General" Daniel sighed pacing back and forth around the lab. 

"I know, and I think I'd feel better if we at least had the urn trans..." Daniel looked up at Alex and saw a light go on behind her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

Alex grabbed the notebook and began writing furiously looking up at the urn occasionally for reference. "Why didn't I see this before." She said as she finished writing.

"What!?" Daniel insisted.

Alex handed him the notebook. He read her translation very carefully, and looked back at the urn.

"We were right about the warning" Alex said excitedly "but they're also instructions on how to get it back"

"But they're not complete" Daniel shook his head.

"No they're not but I will bet you a steak dinner the rest of it is in the temple" a broad smile swept across her face. "We may stand a chance."

"We might just pull this off" he pulled Alex into a warm hug "you're a genius"

"Enough of that you two" Jack, Sam and Teal'c were standing at the door.

"Jack we figured it out" Daniel said turning to face his friends.

"What?"

"The urn!" Alex said indicating he should know already " it's the first part of a set of uh instructions to put this thing back where it belongs"

"That's good news but what about the second part," Sam asked.

"We believe its back at the temple" Daniel looked at Alex still grinning.

"That's what we came to talk to you about." Jack said dryly.

Daniel studied his friends expression, it was evident they were going anywhere. "I can't believe it, I can't believe he said no" 

"He didn't say no Daniel, you're going and were going with you" Jack responded

"You cant" Alex shouted.

"We can and we are, you're not going in with out backup" Sam shot back.

"Look we appreciate the concern, but if we fail there is no going back for you" Daniel argued. "If it kills us it's going after you."

"We are aware of that Daniel Jackson, we choose to go anyway" Teal'c said.

The two scientists knew there was no arguing the point, Daniel had not wanted to put anyone else at risk, but his friends had decided they were going to be there, and fight with him and Alex. Alex looked solemnly at the group of people before her. Now more than ever she prayed for their success and safe return, because now all their lives depended on it.

"Thank you" they said quietly. 

"We leave at 0600 so get some rest, that's an order" jack admonished them.

"We will" Daniel said softly "and thank you again"

* * *

Daniel lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he knew he should be sleeping, but hard as he tried it just would not come, memories of the last few weeks flashed through his mind. The dreams, Alex's accident, the attack on him, his overwhelming frustration as he sat waiting for Alex to wake up after they were back and the look on her face when she did. He knew she felt she had failed him, Jack had been right, she felt guilty. Daniel thought about his relationship with her. From the beginning he had wanted to be near her, he needed her. He struggled with his confusion, feeling at first he was betraying Sha're, Alex however had set him straight about that. Saying that there are people we meet that we are connected to, people who have been together for many lives, People who need each other. She had said those people are the best friends because they have the understanding of the others soul. Soul mates. There is never just one. Daniel knew that. He thought about what they were going to face tomorrow. This thing that was the physical incarnation of a nightmare. He knew they stood little chance of making it back, even with the knowledge they had gained, but whatever happened, he knew they would all face it together. A soft knocking at his door started him out of his reverie. He got up to answer it already knowing who was there, she could sense him, and he could sense her too. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Kind of hard with the lights on" she smiled at him. "Did I wake you?"

"No" he said as he sat on the bed "so much for following orders."

Alex chuckled, as she sat down next to him "I never was very good at that"

Daniel studied her. "This may be the last time we do this," he thought.

"Possibly" she answered. She looked at him intently. "Daniel" she started "I want you to know something, no matter what happens you need to know that you have given me back my life. There is nothing I can ever do to thank you for that."

"You don't have to-." He said softly, understanding what she meant.

"No I do" her voice shaking "I may not get another chance, Daniel you allowed me to love again, to love without being afraid. And whatever happens I found a wonderful friend who gave me that chance."

Daniel felt his eyes fill with tears. He loved her as well, without fear without reservation, he simply loved her. "I love you too," he said quietly pulling her into a warm embrace. "No matter what happens I will be right here"

"Me too" she looked into Daniel's eyes. "No matter what" eventually they drifted off to sleep holding on to the one thing they were certain of, each other.

The harbinger watched from the comfort of the shadows. What fools these humans were, did they actually dare to fight him on his own ground? He would enjoy killing them. He smiled to himself as he planned, he would visit upon them all of their worst fears, he would make them relive their nightmares over and over, and then he would make the woman watch as he tortured and killed the one she cared for. No one could save them now. He would have them and the others as well...for now he would wait; he could taste his victory and would savor it, until they breathed their last.

* * *

Daniel woke with a start as the alarm clock blared at him, he slapped the top of it hard "quiet" he muttered. Alex shifted slightly beside him, he had almost forgotten she was there. He stared at her face, relaxed in fitful sleep, she looked very young, very innocent, and very much undeserving of what they were about to face. He hated to wake her, to force her back into this world or the other they were headed to. He thought about leaving her there and going alone, but he knew she would never forgive him or herself, he wouldn't do that to her. He watched her sleep, snuggled beside him, safe. His heart ached at the warmth of her body as he remembered Sha're, he missed her touch, he missed how her body felt against his. He missed waking up to her. He gently stroked Alex's hair, here was this woman, his friend, someone who loved him, she needed him as much as he needed her, she gently pushed him to keep going, she allowed him to believe that it would be ok, she believed it, she believed in him. Alex had never judged him; she had just accepted him. Giving him a place in her life he felt he had not earned, but she gave it just the same. She understood, so did Jack, Sam and Teal'c, but Alex understood without knowing. He swore he would do everything he could to keep her safe, to make sure she made it back.

It was time to go.

"Alex" he said softly "its time"

She opened her eyes. Looking into Daniel's and simply said, "I know"

* * *

"Chevron five encoded" the voice boomed into the embarkation room. Daniel looked around at his teammates, their faces solemn, not even Jack who could usually be counted on to make some sort of smart remark was talking. He knew they were all thinking the same thing. This was probably their last trip through the gate. He watched Alex checking to make sure the urn was secured. She looked up at him flashing him a wane smile. He could sense her anxiety just as easily as he knew she could sense his.

"Chevron seven encoded" the event horizon burst to life, the gate was open. 

General Hammond watched as SG1 prepared to leave. "Good luck people" he said.

"Thank you sir" O'Neill replied. Silently adding "we're gonna need it" they walked slowly up the ramp and one by one disappeared through the gate.

Alex shook her head; the trip always made her a little dizzy. "Well it looks like I've been reassembled in the right order," she said examining her self.

"Yes Dr Kessler all of your body parts are exactly where they should be" Teal'c replied.

"You're sure?" she asked him lightly.

"Yes I am quite sure"

"Ok cos I didn't think you noticed where all my body parts should be" she raised her eyebrow at Teal'c and gave him a crooked grin, suspecting her comment was not entirely lost on him.

Jack and Sam laughed and Daniel gave her a baffled look.

"I don't think it's possible to make Teal'c blush" he said quietly.

"Oh I do" she grinned " and it's become my new mission in life"

Daniel knew what she was doing. They were about to face something that was frightening beyond words, and Alex was not going to let them do it like this. 

"You all look like you're going to a funeral!" she said sharply "I shouldn't have to remind anyone this thing feeds off sorrow, sadness, anything negative, and as of this moment it has the home field advantage, so lighten up damnit!"

"Have you thought about motivational speaking Alex?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Just about as much as you've thought about teaching the finer points of diplomacy Jack" she snapped back.

"Hey I can be diplomatic" 

"Jack please you're the only person I know who's managed to piss off an entire planet!" 

Daniel had to turn around, no longer able to stifle his laughter. Sam held her hand up to her mouth trying hard to hide her own laughter. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. 

" There were a couple of people on the planet that liked me" Jack defended himself as they headed for the temple.

The trek to the temple seemed to take a lot longer than Alex remembered; "though" she thought to herself " the excitement of the last trip is definitely lacking here". Through the trees they could see the open area in front of the temple. They were there. They unloaded their gear in the clearing. And went back to hide the rover; Alex took a deep breath. "Ok I am really feeling a little anxiety here," she said.

"Just a little?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yeah not bad" she answered in a strained voice "nothing that thirty-seven beers couldn't alleviate"

Jack chuckled behind her "I would pay to see that"

"I'm sure you would" Alex said as she and Daniel walked toward the temple.

"Hey" jack yelled to them " hang on a minute, you know you're not going anywhere-." He felt the ground begin to rumble beneath his feet, he looked up in time to see the shocked expressions on Daniel and Alex's faces. Between them was rising a wall, a big wall. They started running toward it hoping to get there before it got to tall to climb, Daniel reached the wall first jumping to reach the top. A jolt of energy sent him flying backward into Alex. And both of them to the ground. Daniel lay there stunned, it felt like someone had hit him in the chest with a two by four. He rolled over on his side arms wrapped protectively around his chest. He was suddenly very cold. 

Alex's head had smacked hard against the ground when Daniel fell into her, she lay on the ground waiting for the world to stop spinning, her head throbbed. "Ow" she thought numbly. "Ow ow ow" she struggled to sit up. She managed to prop her self up on her elbows. To feet from her she saw Daniel on his side. "Daniel?" she heard him moan. She reached over and pulled her self to him. "Daniel are you ok?"

"Been better" he coughed, sending a new wave of pain through his battered chest. "Chest hurts" he winced as Alex gently turned him onto his back.

"I need to see your chest ok?" she asked calmly. Daniel nodded and she lifted his shirt. He jumped back as she touched his injury. "I'm sorry, but I need to see if anything's broken" he clenched his teeth as she continued her examination. She gently pulled his shirt back down. "The good news, no broken ribs"

"The bad news?" he asked weakly. Not really wanting to know.

Alex smiled at him "this is not really the way I wanted to start this little expedition, you've got one helluva bruise, whatever that was it packed quite a punch."

"Tell me something I don't know." He was shivering now; Alex got a blanket from her pack and wrapped it around him. She looked back at the wall that now separated them from the rest of the team, it was as close as she could tell about thirty feet high, it may as well have been a hundred feet high for all the good it did them, there was no getting over it. She got up and walked over to the wall careful not to get too close. "Jack" she shouted.

On the other side of the wall, the team waited they had seen Daniel jump for the wall, and a flash of energy arch to his chest sending him backward out of view. The silence was agonizing. "Jack" they heard Alex shout from the other side. Sam and Jack let out audible sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

"Alex" Jack shouted back "you ok?"

"Peachy" she replied. Jack couldn't help but smile. 

"How's Daniel?"

"He'll be fine" 

"How bad"

"Could be worse, no broken bones, he'll be fine" she paused " look Jack I think we no longer have a choice, we have to go it alone"

Jack sat down heavily on the ground, putting his head in his hands. "You two should have just stayed put"

"That's kind of beside the point now isn't it?"

"If you two get out of there I'm-"

"When we get out of here,"

"Are you going in now" 

"No" she hesitated "Daniel really isn't in any condition to go anywhere right now. We are going to turn on some bright lights and wait till morning... we'll let you know before we go."

"Ok... be careful, I want to have the chance to yell at the two of you properly when you get out of there."

"I'm looking forward to it sir...look I need to check on Daniel, I'll holler if anything changes, don't worry, we'll be ok"

"Be careful," Jack said quietly. "We will" he heard her reply.

Alex went to where Daniel was laying on the ground. He was unconscious or napping, she couldn't quite tell, she preferred the napping idea. She took another blanket from her pack and put it on top of him and went about the business of setting up a secure camp. "Lights" she thought "lots of lights" setting up the flood lamps was a two person job, but she managed it, silently thankful they had decided the clearing was the best place to camp and had unloaded their equipment before she and Daniel got stupid and wandered ahead of everyone else. She was finishing getting the plugs set up to the generator when Daniel woke up.

"Is he mad?" he asked weakly. 

Alex sat down beside him "ummm is that a trick question?"

Daniel tried to sit up, his whole body ached, with help from Alex he was finally sitting "that hurt" he said deciding he was more comfortable lying down.

"I am not surprised," Alex said dryly.

"Pretty stupid huh?"

"Well yah" Alex rolled her eyes "you would think with the number of PHD's after our respective names we'd be a little smarter"

Daniel just nodded his head. "No arguments"

"How do you feel?" she asked noticing he was still shivering.

"Lousy" he winced as he touched his bruised chest "feels like I got hit by a truck and I'm freezing"

Alex put the back of her hand against his forehead, it was unnaturally cold. Daniel paled slightly when he caught her expression and even more when he felt her stress. Without a word Alex lit a cooking sterno and began boiling water.

"Bad?" Daniel asked.

"Strange, weird possibly bad" Alex replied "we'll just warm you up a bit, how about some coffee?"

"Sounds good" Daniel nodded. 

Alex handed him a cup of steaming coffee, his hands shook as he brought the warm liquid up to his mouth and drank. Immediately he felt better. "That does help"

"Good" Alex looked at him, she hoped this was just a passing effect of the energy blast, either way it was going to be a long night. The sun was setting and Alex powered up the generator, filling the clearing with light. Alex helped Daniel move closer to the center of the circle of lights she had erected. "Well this is cozy," she said as she sat down beside him once more.

"Yes all were missing is the disembodied voice asking us where we were the night of February eighteenth." He grinned at her. 

Alex laughed, "I don't remember"

Daniel winced at the ache in his chest, as they laughed, neither of them realizing they were holding very tightly to the others hands.

On the other side of the wall the rest of SG1 listened to the laughter carried on the breeze and were quietly thankful that their friends were safe for the time being.

* * *

Daniel wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping, but he was fully alert at the sound of Alex chambering a round in her gun.

"What?" he asked as she handed him a gun.

"It's here" she hissed.

"Shit" he said as he loaded a clip.

Suddenly the generator stopped and they were plunged into darkness.

With her free hand Alex grabbed a flashlight and focused it's beam as tightly as she could, knowing it would do her more good than her gun. 

Daniel grabbed another flashlight and began working on the generator. Alex cautiously walked the perimeter. The clearing was bathed in moonlight and nothing more, she knew that was not enough to protect them should it decide to attack. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and whirled around to face it. As she did she felt a sharp pain in her leg, unable to control her reaction she bent down clutching at it, something slammed into her sending her to the ground, knocking her flashlight from her grasp. She felt another slicing pain in her shoulder and screamed. She saw the beast clearly it's clawed hand poised to take another swipe at her. Her vision whited out as she heard a scream and then gunshots, she realized that the lights were back on.

The beast howled in pain as the light burned it's skin, it turned to face the source of it's torment and saw the man pointing something at him, it hissed and started towards him, it felt something tear through it's body and stared momentarily at the object them man was holding, it was smoking. It paused for a moment then no longer able to bear the searing pain caused by the light it fled.

Daniel stood shaking, he felt his knees buckle and dropped to the ground beside Alex. He looked at her, eyes staring up at nothing, he mouth moving silently unable to speak. Daniel quickly regained his wits and began checking Alex's injuries. He gently lifted her back off the ground; she winced slightly at the movement but did not fight him. He gasped when her saw her wounds, beneath her tattered and blood soaked sleeve she had three deep gashes from her shoulder halfway to her elbow. He pulled the scissors out of the first aid kit and cut away the sleeve applying pressure bandages to stop the bleeding. Occasionally he was aware of her wincing or he heard a gasp come from her, but she never said a word. He was worried about her going into shock. He finished with her arm and went to lay her back down, she put her hand on his arm and shook her head, still not a word. He examined the rest of her for further injury and found similar claw marks just below her knee. He bandaged those as well, wrapped a blanket around her, and waited for her to say something. She just sat there staring at nothing; he felt her tremors against him as he supported her. He wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her, "it's ok" he whispered "I'm right here" he was heartened to see her nod slightly, but sill concerned that this was finally more than she could handle.

"Daniel" he heard Jack calling to him from behind the wall.

"Jack" he called back "it's ok were ok"

"What happened?"

"It attacked" his voice wavered slightly "it attacked Alex"

"Is she ok?" he could hear the anxiety in his friends voice

"She' fine" he answered as calmly as he could, he said a silent prayer of thanks when he felt her squeeze his arm and saw her nod in agreement.

After a long silence he heard his friend tell them to be careful. "We will" he answered. 

He turned his focus back to Alex; he could feel her fear and anger. "Alex talk to me"

She shook her head.

"Please" he said becoming more concerned "please I need to hear your voice"

She looked at him, her eyes darkened even more. "I don't know if I can do this" her voice trembled.

He held her and carefully chose his next words "Alex you're one of the strongest people I know, I can't imagine facing this with anyone else."

"I'm scared" she whispered.

"I know, I am too." he rested his chin on her head. "It's ok I'm right here" he felt her relax a little.

"Me too" she said quietly "right here" slowly she drifted into a mercifully peaceful sleep.

Daniel watched and waited, what seemed to be an eternity for the sun to come up, he marveled as it finally did, the sky seemed to explode in shades of amber, and red, eventually bathing the clearing in blessed warmth. Alex stirred in his arms, mumbled something and drifted off again. "Alex" he said softly "come on time to wake up"

Alex opened her eyes, the ache in her shoulder and her leg reminding her of the abuse she had suffered during the night. She yawned then winced as she tried to stretch her cramped muscles. "Ow' she said looking up at Daniel "good morning" she smiled.

At that moment her smile meant everything to him "good morning, how do you feel?"

"Pretty sore" she said sitting up straighter "you?"

"Pretty sore" 

"Well then we're a matched set," she said lightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked her seriously.

"Yes" her voice was forceful "I'm sorry about falling apart last night"

He put his arm around her "you were entitled"

"How about you" she asked resting her head on his shoulder " are you ok?"

"I am" he sighed "though I'm a little tired of getting the hell beat out of me"

He could feel her silent laughter "so where do we start?"

Daniel got up "first something to eat, a cup of coffee, check in with Jack and then we go in there." He pointed to the temple.

No longer able to put off the inevitable Alex was resigned to face the beast on its terms.

* * *

Jack was pacing in front of the wall, the last night was one of the longest he could remember, he had heard nothing more from the pair stranded behind the wall after Daniel had assured them all was well, as well as it could be anyway. He watched the glow of the lights from beyond the wall, hoping that the scientist's would not find themselves vulnerable again during the night. Jack had almost been sick when the lights went off the first time and her heard Alex scream, then the gunshots, then nothing. His heart pounded while he waited to hear sounds from his friends letting him know they were still alive. He was waiting again, he was fully aware their chances were slim to begin with but now with Daniel and possibly Alex injured, he feared he would never see his friends again. He kept telling himself that Daniel was impossible to kill, he had seen the young man survive many things before but he realized that even Daniel's luck had to run out sometime. Jack could not help him, no one could help him, save Alex and she was in as much danger as he was.

"Jack" it was Daniel

"Yeah Daniel, how are you doing?" Jack asked visibly relieved to hear his friend's voice.

"Oh pretty good, just another day at the office" was Daniel's sarcastic reply. Jack heard Alex chuckle. 

"How bout you Alex?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine" 

"Were you injured Dr Kessler?" Teal'c inquired concerned about the young woman's welfare.

"Well Teal'c all my body parts are still where they are supposed to be, though my shoulder and leg aren't quite in their original condition." She joked with him.

Jack's frown deepened "how bad Alex?"

"Jack it's a few claw marks, nothing more, yes they hurt and walking is more of a challenge than it was yesterday, but I am alright."

"Are you going in?" Jack asked grimly.

"Yes" Daniel answered. 

Jack felt a knot form in his stomach. "I want both of you back here safe and sound, do you understand, both of you safe, I have some yelling to do and I want both of you to hear it, got it"

"Sir" Alex hesitated "if we don't-."

"You will"

"No listen, if we don't come back I want you, I want all of you to know how much you mean to me" Alex felt tears burn the back of her throat as she continued "I want to thank you, I don't think I'll say this right, but, all of you saved me from myself, you made me remember what it was like to live, and I just wanted to thank you."

Understanding fully what she meant, Jack replied "you're welcome"

"Jack?" Daniel hated this but if they weren't going to make it out, he had something he needed to say. 

"Don't Daniel" Jack did not want to hear his friend, his best friend tell him goodbye.

"I have to, you know that" Daniel said sadly " I don't know what I would have done without you guys, you need to know that I don't think I could have dealt with loosing...Sha're without all of you by my side. I will never be able to repay my debt to you, you are my family and I am proud to call all of you friends. Thank you for everything." Daniel's voice faltered as he managed the last few words, silent tears running down his face as he said goodbye.

"Awwww damnit Danny" Jack said quietly. 

Sam felt her own tears sliding down her cheeks. "Daniel, you've been an inspiration to me, you have made me want to see things with your eyes, I... I am proud to call you friend as well"

"Daniel Jackson it is I who owe you a great debt" Teal'c said solemnly "I will not rest until that debt has been repaid"

They were silent for a long while before Daniel finally said "I want you to go back, you cant help us anyway, go back through the stargate and continue fighting, Teal'c you can repay that debt if you go back now, go back and find Sha're and tell her that.." his voice broke "tell her that I loved her and I never gave up."

"We can't" jack argued "what if you can't make it back to the stargate!"

"Please" Alex begged "Daniel's right, there's nothing more you can do. If you go now you'll all be safe, if we win we will make it home, please go keep fighting, right now you can help them more than you can help us. Go back home and defend it."

Jack knew they were right. There was nothing he could do to help his friends, and if they left now, the beast would not follow. It tore him apart to admit it, but they had to leave Daniel and Alex behind. "Alright" he could not hide the grief in his voice "we'll go, Godspeed to you"

"And to you" Daniel replied softly. Unable to say more the walked slowly toward the temple and their fate.

* * *

"Incoming travelers"

"Is there a signal?" General Hammond asked as he looked out over the embarkation room. 

"It's SG1"

"Open the iris" he said as he headed down to greet them personally. He watched the event horizon explode, and saw three figures emerge from the gate. 

"Where are Dr.'s Jackson and Kessler?" he asked the team ad the headed down the ramp.

"They're alive sir" Sam answered.

"We were separated by a wall General" Jack struggled to maintain control of his voice "it came up from the ground between us sir, there was nothing we could do."

"Daniel Jackson and Dr Kessler requested we return as we were no longer able to aid them" Teal'c added grimly.

"Very well, debriefing in thirty minutes."

The remaining members of SG1 stared silently at the gate, praying for their friends' safe return. 

* * *

Daniel and Alex carried what they needed toward them temple. They stopped just short of the stone steps; both of them stared up at the structure with a growing sense of dread. Slowly the ascended the steps and entered the temple. They turned on the lamps they carried illuminating the hall in front of them as they traveled the corridor to the room where they had found the original legend. They set down their gear and turned on two more lanterns filling the room with light. Alex sat down her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath, the exertion was more than her battered body wanted to handle and she was amazed she had remained upright as long as she had.

"Alex are you ok?" Daniel asked growing ever more concerned as he saw the color drain completely from her face.

"Just give me a minute kay," she said weakly. 

Daniel knelt beside her examining her arm, he could see blood seeping through her bandages, she jerked her arm back as he tried to lift the sleeve of her tee shirt.

"Alex let me see your arm," he said in his best stern voice.

Alex let her head rest against the wall as she slowly extended her arm; this was going to hurt alot. 

As gently as he could Daniel removed the bandages from her arm and shoulder, blood was still seeping from the wounds, he figured they must have opened up again when she lifted her pack, which he told her not to do, "does she listen to me? No" he said to himself. Alex hit the palm of her other hand against the floor as Daniel worked on her arm, trying desperately not to scream, this place was creepy enough now without her adding blood curdling screams to the atmosphere. She made a mental note to scream her lungs out if they ever made it out again.

"I'm sorry" Daniel said softly "I know this hurts"

Alex just glared at him, "no shit" she thought, she knew if she tried to speak she would only wind up screaming, and again that was not something she wanted to add to the mix. She really didn't have to say it out loud anyway, she was sure he had heard her quite clearly when she caught the faintest sign of a grin upon his face. Daniel had finished bandaging her arm and Alex knew what was coming next, her leg. He carefully lifted her pantleg and was relieved to see the bandages covering her injury were dry. 

"Your leg looks ok," he said.

Alex nodded slightly; she wanted more than anything to be knocked unconscious. She sat against the wall with her eyes closed waiting for the pain to subside. Daniel had other ideas. "I want to put your arm in a sling Alex, you need to keep it immobilized or it will start bleeding again." Daniel said calmly. Alex's eyes shot open and she shook her head vehemently, "he's just bound and determined to get me to scream isn't he?" she thought.

"It has to be done Alex"

There was nothing Alex could remember that had ever hurt as bad as she hurt at that moment, not even her recent trip down a hillside, she had never experienced this kind of pain, she was unable to control the resulting scream before passing out.

Daniel caught her good arm as Alex slumped sideways, keeping her upright. "Come on Alex this is no time for a nap" he said with growing frustration and concern. He had to find a way to bring her around, he tried tapping her cheek, her tried shouting her name, and finally out of desperation he emptied the contents of his canteen on her head.

Alex gasped as she felt the cold water run down her face, her eyes shot open and she glared at Daniel once more. She was in pain, she was angry and she was frustrated beyond words.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said quietly. 

Alex grabbed his hand and shook her head. Still feeling the overwhelming urge to scream if she opened her mouth. She lay her head back against the wall for a moment to regain her bearings, and took several deep breaths before speaking, "it's ok, just not one of my better days" she smiled at him wanly.

He returned her smile "I was not _bound and determined_ to get you to scream" he defended himself.

"And I did listen to you, I just chose to do it my way, though next time you can carry it" She paused a moment. "Well let's get to work"

They studied every part of the legend, reading it over again, and still found nothing about the second part of their mutual puzzle.

"Well this is just terrific" Alex leaned against the wall. 

"Unbelievable" Daniel buried his face in his hands. "These people documented what the had for breakfast, but somehow neglected to write down how to put the bad guy back in the urn where he belongs"

Alex looked upward "you know a break would be nice here, we're going a little overboard with the bad luck don't ya think?" As an answer Alex felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Did you feel that?"

"What?" Daniel asked becoming apprehensive.

"A...a..." she felt again, like a light breeze blowing on her neck. "A DRAFT!" she exclaimed and turned around to feel the wall behind her, she felt along a crack with her hand, she could definitely feel it now, "Daniel there is something behind this wall."

Daniel put his hand over the spot Alex was pointing to; he felt it as well. He grinned at her "let's find out what's behind door number one shall we?" Daniel got a small pickaxe and began carefully chipping away at the wall, the stone crumbled easily, and he jumped out of the way as the section of wall came down. The scientist's peered through the opening shining a light inside revealing a staircase leading downward. They stood staring each face mirroring the others surprise and dread.

"So what now?" Daniel finally asked.

"Well...um...uh...it's Dark and Scary and a perfect hiding place for things unpleasant" Alex stated the obvious. "So why not"

Daniel shot her a look "sure why not" he said sarcastically. He knew there weren't really any options. They were going to go, whether or not they wanted to. Daniel gathered their gear, Alex was holding a light and Daniel held the gun, he thought perhaps it should have been the other way around as they descended into hell. 

The stairs seemed to go down endlessly, Alex was estimating they were at least a hundred feet below the room above. With every step her fear grew, she fought to manage her breathing as she felt sheer panic threaten to overwhelm her. Daniel was silent, she could hear his rapid intakes of breath and tried desperately to block out his emotions, he wasn't faring any better than she was. Finally they saw the bottom; Alex hesitated before she took the last step, as she stepped to the floor the room erupted in blinding light.

Daniel opened his eyes, he saw someone standing over him, his breath caught in his chest when he realized who it was, "Sha're?" he spoke in disbelief. 

"Yes my Daniel" she knelt beside him and gently stroked his face. "I have been waiting for you"

Daniel pushed himself away from her, struggling to his feet, only to have his knees buckle underneath him sending him to the floor once more. 

"Why do you run from me?" the hurt on her face was more than he could take. 

"No you cant be" he shook his head weakly.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I am!" she cried. "The other is no longer!"

"H-how?"

"I don not know" she grasped his hand. "But she is gone"

Daniel looked into his wife's eyes; there was the warmth her remembered, and the softness he knew so well. He felt hot tears run down his face as he realized she was really there, Sha're was at his side, he wrapped his arms around her and wept. 

"I have waited so long my Daniel" she spoke softly to him as she caressed his hair "I have waited for you to be in my arms once again" She Gripped his hair tightly and yanked his head back "so I could finally have my revenge"

Daniel's eyes widened in horror as Sha're held a dagger above him, the scream that was building never passed his lips as she plunged the dagger into his chest.

Alex was wandering in a daze, she couldn't remember exactly where she was, she looked around the room for a way out.

"Mommy?"

Her heart jumped at the sound of her little girl's voice "Hannah? Hannah where are you?"

"Right here mommy"

Alex whirled around to see her daughter standing before her. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she stared at the child. Hannah ran up to her and threw her arms around Alex's legs. "I've been looking everywhere for you mommy, daddy says we're going to be late"

Alex picked her daughter up and held her tightly while she sobbed. "Late for what baby?"

"Why are you crying mommy?" the child asked innocently. "Oh you're crying because you killed us aren't you?"

Alex's stomach turned at the little girl's comment, "what?" she asked unable to believe what she heard.

Hannah glared at her mother. "You killed us" she spoke each word with contempt.

"No" Alex shook her head "no baby"

"YES YOU DID!" the child reached up and clawed Alex's face. Alex dropped her and stepped back in terror. She put her hand to her face and then looked at it, blood covered the tips of her fingers, her blood. "This is not happening" her mind raced. She remembered fully where she was, and what she was facing.

"You're not Hannah" she sobbed and looked wildly around the room " **YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH** " she screamed. Alex backed away slowly as the child approached her, "get away from me!" she hissed.

"Mommy mommy no don't leave no mommy!" the young girl wailed the last words Alex ever heard from her daughter.

Alex screamed in frustration. " **STOP IT!** "

"Mommy mommy no don't leave no mommy!"

Alex dropped to her knees and closed her eyes "you are not my daughter" she said calmly "you are not real"

"Mommy mommy no don't leave no mommy" the voice was distant now.

"You are not real" Alex repeated over and over. Until she no longer heard the voice of her daughter. 

Silence. Alex opened her eyes to see she was alone once more. She put her hand to her face and found no injury this time. She clenched her jaw as she felt her anger build. "No more! This ends NOW!" she spat. "Daniel?" she said. Her anger intensified when she realized he was more than likely facing his worst nightmare as well. She had to find him and fast.

Daniel stared glassy eyed at the figure of his wife as she stood taunting him.

"Does it hurt my Daniel?" she sneered. "Can you imagine the pain I felt when they took me, when you let them have me?" she knelt beside him again grabbing the front of his blood soaked shirt and pulling him closer to her. "Do you know what that did to me?" she fingered the dagger still protruding from his chest "I want you to feel what I felt when you left me to them." She twisted the dagger grinding it further into him.

Daniel cried out in pain. He felt his life begin to ebb away, cold was seeping into every part of him, he knew soon he would be gone, and the irony of who killed him was not lost. "I deserve this" he thought "I failed her, I failed everyone." He looked at Sha're and watched her face twist in anger before darkness overtook him.

Alex heard Daniel's scream, the sound of it sent a chill through her, she moved as fast as her injured leg would allow in the direction she thought it came from, she turned a corner and found herself in a large room, in the center of it she saw Daniel lying in a pool of blood. He was clearly dead.

" **NO!"** She shrieked as she fell to her knees. " **NO! GOD NO!** " she shook violently as she stared at his body. She refused to accept it. "No" she shouted as she hauled herself to her feet and staggered to her friend. "This is not REAL," she yelled. "He is NOT DEAD" she raged against the force that was controlling this charade. "HE IS NOT DEAD!" She sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms, he stared up at her unseeing. She closed her eyes, she would not see him like this, it was an illusion. He was not dead, he couldn't be. She opened her eyes and looked back at her friend, this time there was no blood, but his eyes were still open, still unseeing, and still dead. She cried out again this time in full rage "Damnit Daniel, don't do this don't give up!" she shook him harshly "You are NOT DEAD! Do you hear me?" his head fell back onto her shoulder. "Don't you DARE!" she screamed at him "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT DYING!" she shook him again "this is not real Daniel, you are not dead." She sobbed. "God Daniel don't do this don't leave me here alone!" her fury rose again as she shouted to the harbinger "YOU BASTARD!" She tried to pull Daniel to his feet "GET UP!" she could not support his weight and he slid lifelessly back to the floor. "GET UP!" she screamed to him. She fell back to her knees, weeping. "God Daniel please I cant do this by myself, please don't leave me!" she held him again. "I wont give up on you, don't give up on me, don't let it beat you!" her heart was breaking, the battle was being lost, she felt helpless in the face of her enemy, then anger washed over her once more, as her prophetic words to her tormentor came back. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" she cried out in a voice she didn't believe was possible. She turned Daniel's face to her. She leaned close to him, his eyes glazed over, looking past her "you don't fool me for one minute!" she said firmly "I know you can hear me and I know you can see me. Now you need to know it, I am not going anywhere Daniel Jackson, I know your in there somewhere and I'm not going away until you come out again! You're not giving up do you understand? I know the kind of will you have. I know what you're capable of, you're stronger than he is so get off your ass and start fighting him!"

Daniel blinked, then gasped for air.

Alex's face lit up as elation ran through her "YES!" she shouted.

Daniel coughed as he tried to catch his breath, becoming aware of where he wasn't, he began to tremble as memories came crashing back, he clutched his hand to his chest where Sha're had stabbed him amazed to find no wound. His mind reeled and his trembling intensified, visions of her bringing the dagger down, her face contorted in naked rage. She wasn't there, it never happened; his mind struggled with that reality, as he remembered vividly the pain she had caused him. It never happened. He felt arms around him, he remembered someone telling him to get off his ass and start fighting. Alex. Alex! He sat up alarmed, he had heard everything, he had seen everything! _She_ had pulled him out of his nightmare. He fought to control his shaking with little success. He heard her tell him it was all right, he was ok and he was definitely not dead. Daniel could only nod. He was definitely not dead.

Alex held him tightly, she had discarded her sling so she could wrap both of her arms around him, he was there, he was alive, and she was not about to let him go. She felt him return her embrace and tears flowed unbidden on her cheeks. "I knew you wouldn't give up" she whispered. His arms tightened their hold on her as she felt his silent sobs against her shoulder.

They sat in silence, embracing each other for a long time, neither willing to let go first, for fear of the other being lost. Daniel released his hold on Alex and rose shakily to his feet, Alex was up in an instant to steady him. He gently brushed her hair away from her face, and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Thank you" he said. 

Alex closed her eyes and smiled. Nothing spoken could have expressed what she felt at that moment, but she was sure he understood. "We have work to do" she said quietly and the two friends continued their search, there was some unseen source of illumination lighting their way, they found their gear at the bottom of the stairwell, Alex knew they only needed one thing, the urn. Instinctively they turned corners and followed passages until they came to where they needed to be, before them opened up a great room bathed in pale blue light, the walls seemed to glow brighter as they approached, their surface shimmering like ice crystals in the sun. The floor was smooth as glass, radiating the blue light to the impossibly high ceiling, in its center was a broken golden circle surrounding an explosive formation of crystals. And at it's center two clear hands, open as if to receive something. Neither of them had ever seen anything like it and they gazed in wonder over the room. Daniel walked over to the wall on the far side of the room, as he neared it, writing blazed across its surface like fire. He stood back in awe as he read the writing appearing before him. 

"The final battle was never fought" he translated " the harbinger was never returned to it's place in the temple, the um well they call it an Elachea I have no idea what that is, perhaps priest, died before he could bring it back here and complete the ceremony."

"Does it give any details about the ceremony?" Alex asked.

"Ummm" Daniel paled at what he read next. "Only to you"

"Excuse me?" 

Daniel cleared his throat. "Two will come" he read "a man and woman from a distant star, each will have suffered at the hand of fate, each will have forged a bond with her, an understanding of her desires. In the other each will have found strength and renewed hope. Together they will come forsaking their home, they will come and fight, alone they will suffer great sorrow, reunited they will find the place of our soul and return the harbinger. The woman of sun and water holds they key, the ceremony is for her to complete, the man of the ancients is her protector, and he will lay down his life to insure her continuance. Together they will enter, together they may leave, fate will decide but only if they find what is hidden to them."

"It can't be!" Alex trembled slightly. "You're telling me this was pre-ordained thousands of years ago?" 

"Read it, I am not-."

"I'm reading it." Alex read carefully what had been written, she shook her head in disbelief. "I cant believe-" she started, the wall erupted again. 

_  
_

You must.

Daniel's eyes widened. "What the-."

"What is this?" Alex asked.

_  
_

This is why you are here. To complete the circle.

"What er who uh are you?" Daniel stammered, then almost grinned as he realized he was talking to a wall.

_  
_

I am Fehleau. You would call me the harbinger of life. You have brought with you the one we have sought to have reunited with us. The one you call the harbinger of sorrows. It has been away from us too long, we are not complete with out it.

"You said us there are more of you?" Daniel glanced nervously at Alex.

_  
_

Yes we represent the soul of this planet, life, death, love, hate, war, prosperity, joy and sorrow. Each of us is a part of this planet; each of us was a part of its people until the circle was broken. Sorrow would not be contained, it would no accept its place among us, and it escaped. We were unable to sustain the circle without sorrow and this planets people perished. Now the planet it's self dies. He must be returned to us. The circle must be complete.

"How?" Alex asked.

_  
_

You must seek that which is hidden to you. The truth among you. You have everything you need you only have to find it within and reveal that which is hidden, only then can you complete the circle.

The wall faded, and left only its shimmering surface behind. Instantly they were aware of something behind them. Both of them turned and looked into the snarling face of the harbinger of sorrows. Before Daniel could react the harbinger grabbed him by the shirt and flung him across the room. He landed hard on his side knocking the wind out of him, as he lay there trying to catch his breath, he looked up and saw the creature bearing down on Alex. With a yell Daniel jumped to his feet and ran toward it, hurling himself into the beast sending them both to the ground. Alex pulled her friend away just as the beast had righted its self and charged. It let out an earsplitting scream as it collided with the wall. It turned to face them once more its face twisted in rage. They were helpless, no weapons, no light and now suddenly no way out. The harbinger stood between them and the only exit. Alex looked at the crystal formation in the center of the room, the hands waiting to receive; she knew what belonged in those hands. It was the urn. Her mind raced "why sorrow, why at the center." She looked at Daniel. "I know what it is," she said as the beast charged them again.

Daniel pushed Alex out of the way and took the full force of the impact sending him into the wall. He let out a groan as he crumpled to the floor. Alex watched in horror as the harbinger raised it's clawed hand above Daniel's exposed throat. 

"Hey!" she shouted as she picked up the urn. "I think you should be a little more interested in me" the creature hissed at her and turned back to Daniel who still lay on the floor.

"Fel deintre kapkea daltonoe" she yelled. "For out of sorrow comes knowledge, knowledge leads to wisdom, wisdom comes with age, age leads to death, death leads to rebirth, which leads to sorrow, knowledge, wisdom, age, death life the circle, sound familiar?" the harbinger screamed at her as she took the urn and placed it in awaiting hands. As she did a bright golden light surrounded her, Alex saw words appear before her, words of a language long dead, one she had never seen before and still she understood them. "Fel deintre kapkea daltonoe" she repeated determined to finish what was started all those years ago "idare cjedea imaumon fechtejle" The beast stalked her hissing at her every word. Alex stood her ground. "Lopekiea chaderamon uittjes" Alex felt a rush of air as the harbinger slammed into her. Forcing her to the ground. "Oeithe geochethe-." Her words were cut off as it wrapped its hands around her throat. With all the strength she had she reached up to its face and drove her thumbs into its eyes. Abruptly it's hold around her neck was broken, Alex didn't bother to struggle free, she continued speaking "Shovaen bether da ities maoudimon chemen paska kep" the creature screamed again and struck Alex in the face, she felt her mouth fill with blood. Her eyes filled with tears but she kept going "Shelveothe bamea lajeed emito" she felt hands around her throat once more "god no I'm almost done" she screamed to herself. She saw the beasts head snap back and two arms wrap themselves around it's neck. The harbinger released Alex and grabbed wildly at Daniel.

Daniel felt the creatures claws slicing into his back, but he held his choke hold on it, the harbinger rose to it's feet and stumbled around trying to rid it's self of it's unwelcome guest. Finally it threw itself backward against a wall. Daniel screamed as pain erupted in his back, he felt his grip on the beast loosed somewhat but struggled to hold on. He could hear Alex chanting, he had to buy her more time, The harbinger fell backward once more and was freed completely as Daniel slid to the floor. The creature picked Daniel's limp body up and effortlessly held it above its head. It turned to Alex it's mouth forming a twisted grin. "You may send me back, but not before I kill this one" 

Alex looked at the beast tears in her eyes "Shemble fada uyloethe omandar" the beast howled in fury as she finished. "You loose" she said as the golden light flowed from her to the harbinger swirling around it. "Fomandare olejoe kmact re" she screamed. And the room exploded in light, Alex knew what was hidden, the reason for all of this was clear, she completed the circle with what she had learned from sorrow. Suddenly a violent wind sent her flying backward, her head slamming into the hard surface of the floor as she landed plunging her into darkness.

Alex opened her eyes; slowly she realized she was no longer in the temple for she was looking at the sky. She managed somehow to sit up, her head hurt terribly, she raised her hand shakily to the back of her head, she felt her hair matted with what she suspected was blood, and yelped as she touched the large lump that had formed. She fought the resulting nausea and tried to get to her feet. She saw Daniel lying motionless on the steps of the temple. She staggered toward her fallen friend gasping as she got a good look at him, he was on his side, his back was covered in blood, blood was also dripping from his mouth, the bruises on his face stood out against his ashen pallor. Slowly she knelt beside him and with trembling fingers felt underneath his jaw for a pulse, the words on the wall haunted her. _Together the will enter, together they may leave, fate will decide._ She sat on the stairs and looked at her friends still form. "Today fate was kind Daniel," she said softly. "But now we have to go home" Alex gazed across the clearing, they were free to go, the wall that had imprisoned them was no longer there. They were going home, if they could make it back to the stargate. She had to get him up. She gently pulled him into her arms, "Daniel" she said insistently "Daniel wake up!" he groaned softly. "Come on Daniel wake up, look at me" he opened his eyes. "That's it Daniel"

"Home?" he whispered.

"Almost" she smiled "but I need you're help, can you walk?" Alex knew that was a dumb question, but she also knew she could not carry him.

"I can try," he said weakly. 

Alex helped him to his feet, he leaned on her for support as he sort of walked and she mostly dragged him to the clearing. She let go of Daniel and ordered him to stand while she picked up a canteen. He stood, he was swaying, but he stood, Alex was amazed. She slipped her good arm under him once more and they continued on.

The next three hours were agonizing, the battered pair helped pull each other slowly to the stargate, they had fallen more times then either of them cared to count. They were both doing poorly, Alex had blood flowing freely down her arm, her vision had become no more than a narrow tunnel, her head pounded with every step. She willed herself to keep moving as she looked at Daniel, his color had gone from bad to worse, his eyes were glassy and unfocused, and his breathing had become very shallow. When Alex finally saw the gate she felt a burst of strength, they had come this far, she was going to make sure they made it all the way home. She practically dragged Daniel the rest of the way, balancing him carefully as she dialed home, the event horizon exploded before them, she sent the signal and with the last of her strength pulled Daniel through the gate. 

* * *

"Incoming travelers"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c Jumped to their feet, and watched the gate.

"Is there a signal?" Jack yelled.

"It's the rest of your team sir" came the welcome reply.

They watched in silence waiting for their friends to come through the open gate, soon two figures stumbled through and collapsed on the ramp. Jack was first up the ramp; he cursed silently as he knelt beside his battered friends. "We need some help here!" he shouted. The medical team was already there.

Daniel opened his eyes briefly and gave Jack a weak grin, before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

"Hang in there Danny...both of you hang in there" he said as they were taken to the infirmary.

Dr Fraiser was running down the list of injuries the two scientists had obtained this time. "Alex suffered a severe concussion, she has several deep cuts to her shoulder, arm and leg, she's lost a lot of blood, and some of the wounds are infected so we've got her on antibiotics. Daniel has broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and a cracked sternum. He suffered cuts similar to Alex on his back, and a concussion. It will be a while before they are up and around again but they will be fine."

"Can we see them?" Jack asked. 

"Neither of them has regained consciousness yet, so only for a few minutes." Janet smiled at the team assembled in the hall. She admired their loyalty to one another and was very glad she did not have to bring them bad news.

"This is becoming a habit," Jack thought as he looked over his two young friends. Each occupying the same beds they had before. They looked awful, but they were home, they were alive and they were finally safe.

He sat down in ‘his' chair between their beds, Sam pulled up a chair at the foot of Alex's bed and Teal'c stood against the wall by Daniel's bed. They waited in silence for their friends to awaken. 

Daniel opened his eyes; slowly he became aware of where he was. "I have never been so glad to see that ceiling," he thought. He turned his head and saw Jack asleep in the chair next to his bed, he noticed Sam sleeping in another, and Teal'c obviously meditating against the wall. He was incredibly sore and his head ached, but he didn't really care, they had made it. He saw Alex in the bed next to his and he was flooded with concern. 

"Alex" he couldn't manage more than a whisper.

Jack jerked awake at the sound, he saw his friend staring at the bed behind him, his eyes clouded with concern. "She is going to be fine Daniel," he said reassuringly, placing his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You're both going to be just fine."

Daniel looked at Jack, a faint smile passed his lips " we made it" he said softly as he drifted back into a truly healing sleep.

Jack regarded his friend; the smile was still there as he slept. Jack turned to look at Alex and was not really surprised to see a similar expression on her sleeping face. He wondered at the bond that had formed between these two people, complete strangers six weeks ago, now friends but more, companions. Each of them knew the other as they knew themselves, their lives intertwined effortlessly. They had championed each other without hesitation giving what they had without question. Jack smiled to himself, his friends were all there. This group of people he had come to cherish, trust and respect, they were there. Jack looked around him, smiling at the four other people that completed his circle.

* * *

**_Epilogue_ **

 Alex looked out across the mountains happy to finally be home. Two weeks in the infirmary was very close to being more than she could take, but now she was home. She walked with a slight limp back to her living room and sat down at the piano. She stared at the pictures resting on top. Andrew, Hannah, her parents all smiling back at her. She sighed "I miss all of you, but I understand now." She said softly. Sorrow teaches, it was so simple, one suffers, learning, growing and becoming stronger because of it. "Sorrow is inevitable" she thought "and as a result happiness, love and laughter become inevitable." Acceptance, that was the part hidden to her. She had to accept that without sorrow, one could never know what true joy was, without sorrow there would be no balance, nothing to gauge what happiness was. It was an integral part of life's circle, and life could not go on without it. She uncovered the keyboard and did something she had not done since Andrew and Hannah died. She played.

Daniel stopped at her front door, about to knock when he heard music. He stood in silence and listened as she sang.

_  
_

"This day will never find me laying tears upon your shore"

"This day will leave me stronger than I ever was before"

"Seek hope, find life, so willingly I try"

"Seek love I know sometimes we say goodbye"

"For this and more I awaken every day"

"God keep me true, I bow my head and pray"

Daniel was awestruck. The song in its simple beauty touched his soul. Her soft melodic voice echoed in his ears.

Alex looked up and to the door. She got up and opened it knowing who was there. "Hi Daniel" he looked up at her his intense blue eyes glistening. "Daniel what is it?" she furrowed her brow slightly.

He shook his head. "Nothing" he said softly "it...it was beautiful"

She smiled knowingly at her friend and took his hand. "Thank you" 

He wrapped his arms around her, understanding that life in all it's complexity held certain things higher than the rest, and here in his arms was one of them.

* _fin_ * 

  


* * *

>   
> © June 18, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I started working on it after I had a crazy dream. Here is the result. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
